


Earning your lv

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Crush, But theres no rape/noncon- its just spoken., Depression, Developing Relationship, Drink Spiking, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Unwanted Advancements, Victim Blaming, Work In Progress, Yandere Blueberry, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: "Drifting from consciousness, Red stared at Ketchup and wondered how such a perfect monster could ever exist. Why would such a perfect monster care about him? Tolerate him?"Red knows it's a one-sided crush.... but he still wants to earn his love.





	1. Play Date~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

Red stood nervously on the front porch steps of the Tale Skeletons home. He’d come alone, obviously. There was no way he was going to ask Boss to come along and ruin his night. Nervously, he wrung the bouquet of flowers in his hands- twisting the stems with enough force to snap them. Hearing the crack of twig tear in two snapped him to his senses and he leaned forward to press at their doorbell.

A whimsical chime filled the house and Red breathed out a shaky breath. There was no going back now. He quickly did a check to make sure he was decent. Black laced shoes, not sneakers. White gloves, so he can hold the skeletons hand without him complaining about sharp claws. Long sleeve black button down satin shirt, like he was a fucking waiter, but it looked so elegant on him that even Boss gave him a thumbs up in approval before he left the house. And Boss’s taste in clothing was the best.

Red even made sure to wash off his eyeliner… something frequently commented in this Tale verse as ‘hilarious’ instead of the war paint it was in his own world. Flowers didn’t look too bad either. He’d gotten the red ones from his own world- … they grew red while the soil was stained and moist with the deceased… but no one else had to know that. He also grabbed a few random pretty weeds on his route here.

Finally, the door swung open—the warm scent of a cinnamon and pine needles swept over his cold bones. He hated not having his sweater, but Red endured. It was worth it for this one moment as he caught sight of Ketchup standing in the doorway.

Equally dressed up for this occasion, the normally slovenly skeleton was actually wearing something other than the same color flipped sweater that he wore every day.  Tonight Sans had dressed in a casual white tee, jeans, and sneakers. Granted, it wasn’t as fancy as Red hoped, but his jeans didn’t look half bad rolled up over his shoes.

Ketchup actually smelled good too… the retched smell of tomato paste and hotdog sweat was replaced with cheap cologne that smelled of milk tea.  The cinnamon from the house lingered in his clothes too- a remnant of something being baked at home.

Red shivered, anxious to go on their first real ‘date’.  Time and time again Ketchup had refused to go out with him- and suddenly, just an hour ago, he’d gotten a call out of the blue to-

-From out behind Ketchup, out of the blue - Blue jumps up and down excitedly. “HI RED!!!!! YOU LOOK FANCY! ARE YOU DRESSED FOR DINNER?! IS THAT A CLIP ON TIE??? :DDDD”

Red winced as his shameful tie was called out immediately…. The stupid little shit. He tried to ignore him. “Y-you look dressed… good.!” Is this how compliments worked? Stars he wanted to punch himself for that stupid slur of words. Wait he can save this- the flowers! Yes!

He pushes the bouquet forward. “I… got these for you.” Ketchup’s eyes widen, probably shock from seeing such a lavishing rare color on a flower not grown in his world. Red swells up with glee, he could save this fumble and his night! Ketchup reaches out for them, jaw falling open in awe-

“Wow, Red… these are actually beauti-“  “-OOH OOH!!! I KNOW!” “-…ful” Blue interjects through that sentiment like a thousand degree knife through butter. “THOSE ARE THE DEATH BELLS FELL TOLD ME ABOUT! WOW!! RED – HEY RED- RED! IS IT TRUE THE FLOWERS ONLY OPEN WHEN A MONSTER DIES???”

Almost immediately Sans hands the flowers back, making a new face of disgust, his bone brows raise in concern only for it to quickly meld into a forced awkward smile- trying his best to be polite and not dwell on the topic. “Thank… you.” He responds almost robotically. Red grit his teeth, this swapshit was too chatty. He’d been to Underfell once and already he was a fucking know it all!  Red bit back a snarl. He was better than this… he just had to continue normally. Smoothly….

The flowers allure was gone now so he drops them where he stands and sweeps them backwards into the snow with his foot. Playing as though that didn’t happen, he clears his throat. “Ahem- Ketchup, I’m really glad you decided to take up my offer about dinner. It was very short notice for you to call me… but Boss was able to secure me reservations at a prestigious restaurant in Water-… water… water you doing Blue?” Too distracted by the show going on indoors Red looses his pace again.

Blue was grabbing a little blue and white polka dotted bubbled coat. He pulled it on snugly and was trying to bend down now to put on his snow boots. …Like a child, he didn’t quite think this one out. Why was he putting on his boots anyway? It was almost as if he was also coming… “Fuck. …This isn’t a date, is it?”

“I said on the phone ‘play’ date.” Ketchup inhales a hiss through his teeth. He was still recovering from the awkward attention Red was giving him. “… Stretch dropped him off a while ago. I thought… you might want to tag along for some dinner and a movie… um…”  Ketchup wavered back and forth in the door frame, obviously it was cold but he was just about to head out. Now he kinda felt like he should just stay inside. Maybe even shut the door to this strange encounter.

He’d ignored Red’s pining for so long, he forgot the skeleton actually un-ironically liked him. Sometimes Stretch and him would just joke about Red’s puppy dog eyed stare and awkward behavior around Sans. … It had become something like an inside joke.  They even did impressions of him behind his back. Stretch once put lipstick around his eyes to commit to the bit. The Fell bros were often the butt of a lot of jokes…

Hell, he even thought Red might be teasing him when he asked for a date before. … what kind of psychopath would date themselves? But now… staring at the proper and formal attire  in his mirror image… the tie, the flowers, dinner reservations… its very… very obvious how serious this was.

Ketchup inhales a deep breath, exhaling a long and tedious, “yeeeaaah….” through his teeth.  “This was a mistake.” Red really wanted to punch himself now. “I thought this was going to be… a casual … thing? … as friends?” Red could die right now. “You should probably – call ahead and cancel…”

“No!” Red nearly shrieks. He was NOT going to lose this chance! “I knew Berry was coming. He’s… totally invited! Yeah! The flowers… . It’s a … traditional Underfell … war … greeting. … and um .. my suit… its um…  just came from - a funeral…of my… graaaannn---“Whelp, that excuse wasn’t going to fly with his alternate. Quick- think!!! “annnnd- Marshall … captain. … Jerry.”

Ketchup clicked his teeth together, staring right back at the horrible liar. “…Red,  this is awkward…”

“I know.”

“You can walk away and I’ll pretend this didn’t happen…  We’re still on for puzzle nights.”

Red clenched his fist, that was such a Papyrus thing to do… he hated puzzle nights. He didn’t want PUZZLE nights! He wanted THEIR night!  A single night where Ketchup would sit across from him… eyes locked in romance. A beautiful candle lit dinner overlooking the falls. – At night, the ice chunks floating down river- on their way to the core- would glisten in the light and sparkle like diamonds.

“kay…”Red cringed. He was just about to walk away when a small Sansy tackled him.

“RED! PLEASE DON’T CRY!!!! I’M SORRY YOUR FRIEND GRAND MARSHALL CAPTAIN JERRRY DIED!!!! I DIDN’T KNOW JERRY WAS SO IMPORTANT IN YOUR WORLD!!! BUT DON’T WORRY BESTEST FRIEND! I – THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WONT LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL YOUR GRIEF IS GONE!!!”

Squishy little bubbled blueberry wasn’t even able to wrap his hands around Red- and he was wrinkling his shirt. Stars, he wished this little shit would take the hint and let him leave with his dignity. “Berry, im fine. Admiral Jerry is fine.”

“GRAND MARSHALL JERRY.”

“yeah sure. Whatever. He’s fine. Let me go. I aint grieving shit.”

“NO! YOUR IN PAIN, FRIEND!! I’M GOING TO HUG YOU TILL ITS ALL BETTER!!!”

Red smacked his hand flat against his own skull. Things could not possibly get worse today. And Ketchup was only a foot away, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Good. Red didn’t want to be looked at like this. He didn’t want to even be standing here anymore. Another minute and he was going to start the waterworks and even though he knew it was silly he just couldn’t hold back the anguish of rejection… again and again… and again… 

“Berry, let me go.”

“NOT TILL YOU’RE BETTER!!!”

“oh wow- I’m cured.” The monotone in his voice wasn’t convincing, but Berry looks up at him with wide starry eyes.

“REALLY?!!!”

“yes. Your hugs cured my depression. I’m happy. yay. “

“REALLY!!!?!”

“yes.” Red felt so tired of this shit. Would Boss laugh at him if he went home now? He was pretty sure those reservations didn’t come cheap. Eh… if he went home now and crawled to his bed, Boss wouldn’t even bother him. Maybe he could even skip guard duty tomorrow. Or the whole week.

At last Berry lets him go.  Cool, this was getting unbearable.

“OH RED! I KNOW, YOU CAN HOLD MR CUDDLES! HES THE BEST BEAR IN THE WORLD!! WAIT HERE!!” Blue jumps up and runs back inside the house, apparently fetching a toy he’d brought with him.  In the silence the two share a solemn look.

“Boss really likes puzzle nights.” Red scratches his arm. “So…we’ll just… reset. Right?”

“Heh… I guess you could say that.”   Red gulped. That was really… all that had to be said. They’ll still be friends. Its just… hurtful. He nods, more to himself than to Sans, and starts to shuffle away from the patio to follow his footprints back through the winding forest where Au’s combined.

He had only just turned away when he felt the heat of his tears rolling down his skull. Fuck. He should have known from the beginning they wouldn’t be alone. But all he heard was Ketchups lovely voice, calling him for a date… an invite to dinner… 

A crack of glass sounds very loudly.  His soul chipped just now. Fragments. It had happened before for lesser things; like spilled milk, but never around anyone other than Boss. A shatter was a telltale sound of weakness in front of other monsters, and even though he knew he was safe with his back to the Tales, a new horror seized his gut.

Not death, but embarrassment. Ketchup would have heard the shatter loud and clear. Red gulped, continuing his stride forward. Hopefully he would also ignore the-

“Hey, Red?”  FUCKINGHELL, HE JUST WANTED TO WALK AWAY…. “Um… never mind all that. We can still eat at Grillby’s…  at least, to replenish your health.” That was a pitiful invite if ever he heard one but Red was beyond dignity at this point! Any dinner date was a dinner date!! Even if Blue was there! Even if it was in a half rundown bar!!! He spun on his foot so fast, he swore the ankle broke on the spot.

“Yes!! I’d like that! Please!” He snaps at himself for sounding too eager. This required smooth and cool tactics. He leaned back and stuck up his chin. “I mean, … whatever. Not like I care.”  He stuck his hands down his sweater pockets, only for them to scrape against his black shirt. Damn no pockets.

Ketchup frowned, unable to hide behind his politeness anymore. This was pitiful. Raw and simple. “You really have a crush on me, huh?” He didn’t need an answer, this whole encounter had been proof enough of Red’s fumbling nerves. “Its not a date. Deffintly not. But.. You’re still my friend, and I’m worried about you. Please say you’ll come to dinner with me and Blue.”

To be honest, at this point Red wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to dinner or go home. This was humiliating. Red wanted to roll up in a pile of laundry, or mope around on the floor. Or better yet, die. But this was a second chance! And… a real invitation for dinner!! He was an idiot trying to play it cool… Ketchup was being honest. So Red should return the same honesty! Maybe? Would it make him more likeable to just be humble? Sheepishly he admits he wants to go. “… y-yes.”

“Good.” Sans sighs. Blue just comes out of the house now. He smacks Red with a brown bear and insists he hold it the whole night. Ketchup laughs at that, seeing his edgy twin holding a tiny teddy bear was quite the contradiction. Red would yell in protest if he didn’t get a chance to hear those cute giggles. The way Ketchup tried to hide his mouth and chuckled into his closed fist… his mannerisms had him entranced and calm again.

He really did love those soft laughs… 

Red smiled softly, the mixed feeling of rejection and friendship stir in his rib cage. Sans doesn’t look back at him, or show any interest in anyone besides humoring Blueberry’s stories… but Red didn’t mind. They walk towards the bar together. The soft banter back and forth of which magical girl was better, was a welcome interruption to the unyielding throbbing in his chest.  


	2. Blue's true colors

The Grillby's in Undertale had a very quiet atmosphere. A soft rhythmic music played in the background and the bartenders natural glow filled place with warmth. The tables didn't have wobbly legs and even the guard that played cards in the corner respectfully kept their weapons by their feet, instead of brandishing them on the table to bluff and bet their winning hand. The bar didn't stink like smoke and alcohol, but instead smelled of delicious food. This place was less of a bar and more like a family run diner.   
   
Red looked out of place in his black clothes and tie. He had more in common with a paul bearer than any chump here. But Classic sat them down and ordered for all of them, apparently knowing the best stuff on the menu.   
   
He couldn’t even order for himself and hide behind the tall menu while he gathered what little self esteem he had. So, with nothing left to do, Red tapped his fingers against the wood. Staring at the granules in the table. Conversation was stale at this point.   
   
Every so often, he glanced up at his double.   
   
Classic looked dashing in the dim lights. If this was a real date, how would he talk to him? How would Red ever get the courage to express how he really _felt_?   
   
How could he express that feeling when Ketchup made him laugh till he snorted loudly and embarrassed himself? How could he express how was the only other monster besides his bro that he felt _safe_ around? How could he express that _-somehow_ , being around his copy made him feel… what was the word… complete? Every quality he’d wanted in himself was echoed in the twin. Confidence, charisma, kindness, warmth, humor, mercy…   
   
But that just meant, every negative quality in a Sans was reflected in himself. Nervousness, ugliness, scarred, chipped, cracked, jagged teeth, sharp fingers more like talons than actual hands. Rude and lack luster… with a level of violence that was higher than anything in this universe. Red was the _worst_.   
   
His soul sunk down into his gut, he felt the pinpricks of depression whittling down decimals of his health but he didn’t care. It was no wonder Classic didn’t like him, Red didn’t like himself.   
   
“-ed? Red. Hey.”  Red snaps his head to look across the table, Ketchup was calling him??  He nods his head quickly. Trying to bring himself back to reality, swallowing the lump in his throat.   
   
“Wha- whats up?”Ketchup was already gathering his coat, ready to leave. Stars was he that boring!?  
   
“I think you lost your collar somewhere… we can go look for it-”   
“Oh? _Oh_. _no_.. no thanks. _No_ , I uh… I _didn’t_ bring _it_ today.”  Red breathed a sigh of relief as Ketchup put his jacket back down, he wasn’t leaving. Great.   
   
“You took it off? _Seriously_?”  
“Yeah… what’s wrong with that?”  
“Me and Stretch thought you shower with it on, _heh…_ ”   
Sometimes, yeah. But Red kept his mouth shut about that. “Its… for protection, n stuff.”   
   
It would have been really nice to give Ketchup a collar too one day. He’d already bought one, a blue leather buckle with a magnetic clip. Blue like his eyes, and instead of name tag it would have a little heart in the front. It didn’t need to be official like in his own world. It didn’t need names or marks of property… it was supposed to be a sentimental gift. One he’d been planning to give Ketchup for weeks now. It was still in his room, sealed in plastic, and untouched- waiting for the day he’d feel he could share it with the other.   
   
“N - stuff?” Ketchup looks him straight in the eye. “Do you mean... Like.. you’re boning your bro? He owns you right?”  
   
Red almost coughed on his own spittle. “NO! _NO_. No? _Why_? Why would you think that!? Boss is my-”  
   
“He’s your _‘boss’_  ain't that a-” He takes a minute to pause and put his hands around where Berry’s ears would be. “- a _sexual_ thing?”   
   
“No! ITS!... Is that what you guys think of me??? Of us?!!?!”  
“I’M NOT A BABY BONES! I CAN HEAR TOO!” Berry scoots his chair away from Ketchup’s reach. “I KNOW ABOUT SECKS! FELL AND RED DO IT ALL THE TIME!”  Red physically can’t breath. How loud was this kid yelling?! He felt the eyes of every patron in the bar come to stare at him. _It wasn’t true!_ What the hell was Berry _saying_?!  
   
“Ghh-” Red can’t even vocalize a response. His face matches his name, the crimson shade of his magic is flooding through his cheeks, his eyes are mere pin pricks of what they were before.   
   
Ketchup coughs into his sleeve. “So… you and Fell are-?”  
   
“ _Nno_! Never! _Why_! Wha-!!” He flips his head between Ketchup and Berry. He’s wrong! Who said that to him? Why was he even?!- the little shit is _smiling_.   
   
Red’s jaw hangs open, a whine of nothing coming out as he realizes this fucker set him up.   
   
“C’mon Berry, let's wash up for dinner.” Ketchup avoids eye contact with him, grabbing Berry's hand to pull him away from the table and head for the restroom. Leaving Red to stare slack-jawed at the empty chair across from him.   
   
His soul was beating 100 times a minute. He smashed his head down into the table and didn’t feel like getting up.   
   
He could _die_ here.   
   
Every minute on this pseudo date was getting more and more unbearable. Maybe he should leave…? It would be so easy to just go while the two were in the restroom.   
   
 _No, wait._ That would be _rude_.   
   
Ketchup ordered his food already… the least he could do was pick up the check. But if he just abandoned Ketchup and Blue there would be an even bigger awkward gap from him leaving…   
   
What if they talked about him?   
   
Who cared? It’s not like they haven’t _already_ talked behind his back...  
   
Blue had come back to the table first, “How are you doing, Red?” with a mischievous tone to match. Red can’t even bring himself to raise his head, he slides his skull to the right and looks at the little devil. “Are you crying?” Berry sounds concerned, but his body language tells a different story.   
   
“... Berry, who told you something like that?... ‘s not true.”  
   
“Of course it isn’t.”  Berry smiled, his head cocked to the left slightly. “But it doesn’t have to be true for everyone to believe it. **_Right_**?”  
   
“...” Red sat up, mouth agape. The confusion on his bone brow was evident, quickly he scanned around for Ketchup but the other was still gone, for now. “Did … you _say_ that on _purpose_ , Berry?”  
   
Blue’s eyes narrowed, the star shaped iris rounded into small circles that stared back at Red’s soul.   
   
“Everyone treats me like a **_kid_** because i'm _‘little’_ for a _‘Sans’-_ I’m _‘younger’_ than a _‘Sans’_.I’m just as old as any other Papyrus! I have **_needs_** and **_desires_** too you know! And Ketchups off the table, **_fucker_**!”   
   
“Wha-”  
   
“Ketchup is **_mine_**. He’s **_not_** going to date you. He’s not going to ‘ _fall in love’_ with you! You’re better off **dusting** alone- **letting those flowers consume you too!** ” Red gasped, he felt the cracks along his soul fester with the seedlings. Tiny sprouts were taking hold, but how would Berry know that?! Did he hear the crack of his soul too?!  
   
“I was going to bide my time and _wait…_ but I think I’ll speed up my plans.” Berry’s small little grin suddenly spreads across his maw. With a smile he tells Red straight to his face, “ **_I’ll screw Ketchup tonight_**. I’ll make him **_beg_** for it. I’ll have him **_bent over_** and **_moaning_** for me to **stop** , but I _won't_. Not until I’ve had my _fun_ :)  I’m going to **_hurt_** him and **ram** his ** _little pussy_** until he can’t walk straight for a _month_. And the best part is- ** _mweh heh...heh_**.. . there's nothing you can say to stop me. Isn't’ that _great_! Who's going to _believe_ you?! **_Heh- hehe.._** Ketchup and Stretch **_laugh at you_** all the time and I’m Cinnamon's best friend, you don't have an ounce of weight in this world. None of your _‘friends’_ would care if you _left_. You’re **_not_** one of _us_. You **_never_** were. It would be better for _everyone_ if you just **_died_**.” Berry hissed.   
   
Red swallowed hard, a lump caught in his throat, drying every word and gasp that threatened to pass his teeth. His soul splintered again, chipping away at digits. Those words were a cold slap in the face and sent tremors through his empty ribs.  
   
Berry and… Ketchup? He gagged on the thought of Ketchup being spread out on the floor, crying as Berry roughed him up. He never expected the little annoying brat to be more than… a _brat_.  But he was just as old as Boss.   
   
And… _he was right_. Ketchup would never believe him, even if he did warn him. Red didn’t have any friends here. He didn’t have Ketchup’s trust. He didn’t belong here. He was better off dead.  Subconsciously, he already knew that… but the harsh bomb berry dropped made that point sink in.   
   
He didn’t even notice Ketchup returning to the table until Berry began sweet talking. Simple conversational pieces weeded in with that darker intention. What's your favorite color? Do you watch NTT here? Oh, MTT? Whose that? We should watch that sometime! There's a show tonight? Can I sleep over? We can watch it together!  
   
Sweet minced words that made Red cringe. Within minutes Berry had just secured his place in Sans’ bedroom tonight. He’d rape Ketchup without a second thought and grin while doing it.    
   
Or maybe...Maybe it wouldn’t be _‘rape’_ if Ketchup felt the same?   
   
Maybe Ketchup liked Berry? The two were closer than _he was_ , after all. Red swallowed the bitter anger he felt. He didn’t know anything about their relationship…   
   
Maybe he should… be **_happy_** for them?   
   
… It's not like he and Ketchup would **_ever_** be _together_. It was an unrequited love to begin with- Red knew that. He just hoped… maybe a date might change that.   
   
Maybe feelings might blossom if they spent some alone time together… or maybe Red might decide… ‘ _hey, Ketchup is just good as a friend.’_  He was willing to accept that. He was willing to accept the fact that Ketchup might like someone else…   
   
but…   
   
Berry?  
   
It was a bitter pill to swallow… doubt festered in his head and his soul. He wasn’t good enough for Ketchup anyway. Berry was _right_. He should _leave_. He didn’t _belong_ here. He was… a third wheel to what actually was a date. Berry and Ketchup’s date. This was _their_ night.   
   
And Red…   
   
Red was better off gone.   
   
He didn't want to cry here. Not in front of a smug Berry, and _definitely_ not in front of Ketchup! Quickly, he excused himself from the dinner table and rushed himself outside. Pushing open that heavy front door to escape to the cool Snowdin air.   
   
The chill scalded the hot tears on his cheeks, seeking out any warmth from his bones. He stomped his way through the snow, trying to fit his hands in his pocket- forgetting again he didn’t bring his jacket. His breath left small little smoke trails passed his teeth, he closed his eyes tight and briskly walked ahead, blindly.   
   
“Red!”    
   
 ** _Fuck no_** , _he didn’t want to be seen like this right now!_ Why was the fucker so persistent this one night instead of returning his calls or inviting him over more?!  
   
Red walked even faster, trying to ignore the caw of the skeleton behind him. In his haste, he found the only part of the entire sidewalk with ice. He loses his footing and before he even registers the slip up he’s already careening towards the ground.   
   
Then he stops. Red opens his eyes, staring at the pavement just inches away from his face.   
   
Was this a dream? _Oh, thank the stars._ _This whole thing was just a nightmare!_ He should wake up any minute now…   
   
“Red, you okay? Jeez, dude. One tumble and you can seriously die!”  
   
Oh, this nightmare wasn’t ending. Red’s soul was turned blue, held in place by a determined skeleton who was not letting him go. This was the most dangerous ( _and intimate_ ) position a monster could be in!   
   
Did Ketchup even know how _humiliating_ it was to have your soul _exposed_ and _held_??  Hitting the pavement and _dying_ would be better! He tried to straighten himself, wiping away tears into his sleeves as quickly as they leaked. His soul was let go and Ketchup came around to comfort him.   
   
“Hey, are you going home?”   
   
“ _YEs_.” The shriek in his voice was an unpleasant after effect of a hiccup. He clenched his teeth together angrily. If he were in his own world, he never would have cried like this. Monsters would laugh at him for this public display! It was _weak_! It was _pathetic_!! And _now-_! Ketchup was seeing him totally humiliated for _umpteenth_ time today. He couldn’t even help the hot tears flowing down his cheeks as he came face to face with the person who had left him heartbroken today.  
   
“...Red.” There was a tremble behind Classics soft spoken words, seeing the mess of tears his friend was in, he couldn’t help but lean in and hug him. Red balked at the encounter, shuddering in confusion as Ketchups warmth surrounded him. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up to dig into the fabric of his shirt and return that same tight hug. Aching to draw to his pahlangee around that lithe frame…   
   
The smell of Ketchups unique musk was by his nose. So close… he wanted to breath it in forever. And yet… despite this closeness he’d craved for so long, he felt like his soul was about to tear in two.   
   
How could this _asshole_ be so _ignorant_ of his feelings?! This … _pitiful friendship hug…_  was the last thing Red could have wanted.   
   
“... Let’s go inside? Kay? You could use a health boost.”   
   
Yeah… Red could use a lot of things right now- drowning himself in a bucket full of chocolate ice cream came to mind- then again, drowning himself period would be great too. Red relished in the casual suicide. It made his daily pangs of hatred and self loathing seem insignificant.   
   
“I um… I didn’t mean to look. But I saw your stats just now.”   
   
 _Fuck!_  What did Ketchup _see_???  
   
“... If it's… that important to you. I wouldn’t.. Mind one date? Okay? Friday?... Just.. come inside and eat something first okay? I can’t have you dusting here.”   
   
Red swallowed hard. All he ever wanted was a _chance._ This was perfect! This was more than perfect it was-!! …   
   
 **-pathetic**.   
   
The part of him that rang with common sense and self hatred spoke loudest in his head right now; Sans wasn’t interested in dating him.   
   
Sans read his _stats_.   
   
He’d _seen_ something _suicidal_ inside of Red and Ketchup was _pitifully_ and _unwillingly_ offering him a date so that his friend wouldn’t do something _rash_.   
   
He wouldn’t! - of course… but Ketchup didn’t know that.   
   
 _Stars…_ he didn’t want to hold Ketchup hostage to hang out with him!!  
   
He just… wanted… wanted? … What did he even want anymore?   
   
He wanted to go home. Tonight was humiliating. And tonight Berry and Ketchup would -  
   
“N..no thank you.” Red bit his tongue. He didn’t want to say this… but he couldn’t put his feelings ahead of his friend. If he wanted to salvage what little pride he had left, he wouldn’t accept this pitiful offer.   
   
 _Date or death._  
   
How could he corner Ketchup into thinking that?! He was a horrible person. The worst!   
   
Stars he should _die_!!!! **_AH-_** he couldn’t even _think_ that anymore without guilting _himself_!!!   
   
“I’m okay Ketchup. I… don’t want to force you to do something you hate.” Red wasnt ready for this. It was one thing for Ketchup to reject him, another for him to reject Ketchup. His soul twisted around words he didn't want to say. But having a date with Ketchup meant nothing if it was pressured by suicide. “Sorry, please just… leave me alone.” He wiped away at his tears with his sleeve. “I’ll … come back on my own in a minute.”   
   
He needed to calm himself. He just needed a moment alone. He’ll come back for dinner, without looking like such a shameful mess. He’ll eat, he’ll fix his health, he’ll go home. Everything would be back to normal. He’d forget his stupid crush. Ketchup and him will play puzzles like nothing ever happened.   
   
“You dropped that bear by the way.” Ketchup tried to change the conversation and held out Mr Cuddles.   
   
The absurdity of the goofy ass bear right now, seemed so out of place from everything else Red had suddenly stopped crying. Like, what the fuck was Ketchup lugging that around for? Oh, right, the damn bear Berry told him to hold. Growling, he took hold of it and looked at its smug ass grin and coal black button eyes. He had a staring contest with the bear, projecting his anger and frustration onto the cotton toy Berry gave him.   
   
Crying was embarrassing on its own, but carrying this toy was an affront to his cool persona. It was insulting to his age and he held the bear in both hands to stare at it. Was this supposed to make him look like a fool? It was a contradiction of an innocent demeanor and darker intentions, like everything was. “I hate Blueberry.”   
   
“Heh. You’re such a grump.”  Ketchup helps pull him up to his feet and they go back inside together. Dinner is already served, piping hot and the aroma of a seared steak and juicy burger wafts over the table. Blueberry waves at them, his chicken fingers are already half gone.   
   
Red sucks in a breath.   
   
It's just dinner- with friends- then he’ll go home. Dinner then home.  
   
He sits at his chair and tries to hold himself together, joining idle chatter, despite how his soul ached. Dinner then home. He clenched his teeth, feeling his hp dip even though the meal should be refilling it.  Dinner then home. He reminded himself. No need to stay past his welcome. Just heal up… go home.   
   
… Maybe get a few drinks on the way. Something to make this aching go away. 


	3. Drinking away the pain

Every bite felt sticky and chewy. There were bits that left a savory and delicious flavor along his tongue but, when he was faced across the table from Ketchup and Berry, he couldn’t enjoy it at all. His jaw felt tired of fake smiling and chewing even the most tender steak felt like mowing grass between his teeth.   
   
He offered to pay for dinner, but Ketchup was too polite to let his guests pay- especially after all that happened. It made Red feel a bit more useless when he couldn’t even pay for the check, but he sucked it in. He’d screwed up enough this night, he didn’t need to be crying over his own male insecurities to be the white knight that paid for everything.   
   
They walked out, and his health wasn’t climbing any higher. Red grimaced, peering down his own shirt to see the sprouts that had taken place within the cracks of his soul. Couldn’t heal when they pried those pieces apart- he’d have to ask boss to remove them later.   
   
As soon as he looked back up though he felt his soul sink again.   
   
Berry and Ketchup walking side by side- hand in hand. A hand he’d wanted to hold for such a long time. He even wore gloves for this glorious event… but… _it was okay_. He sucked in his teeth. Yup. It was okay. Because, even though it was short, he got to breath in Ketchups scent and hug him today. That was a win. Sort of.   
   
A creepy… _pity_ win.   
   
Blue and Ketchup talked endlessly on the way home. It made Red cringe with their exchanges. Every skip and smile were subtle flirting in a way he knew he’d never get the chance to explore.   
   
And Ketchup looked genuinely _happy_ when they were together.   
   
Maybe Blue could make him _happy_.   
   
Blueberry was always by his side wasn’t he? Ulterior motives aside… those two had more in common than Red did with Ketchup.   
   
Stars it was hard to just… _let go._  
   
When the time came to say his goodbyes Red had a hard time leaving. Normally, he’d just take the path behind the house to return back to his own world... but Stretch was here. He was sitting outside of Classic’s house just waiting for them to come home.   
   
Leaving without a word would be rude.  
   
So Red offered a small wave as a hello, hoping to skirt away from this distance, but he had no such luck today. Stretch was already involving him in a conversation. The world just didn’t want to let him have a moment of peace!  
   
“Red, aren’t you all spic and span! You look positively dapper, you on a date buddy?”  
   
“-N-no!”  “No.” Red did a double take, hearing his voice overlayed. From his side, Ketchup coughed into his hand, trying to steer this somewhere else. “Anyway- why are you here Stretch? Isn’t it a bit too early to pick up Berry?”  
   
“Nyh.. heh.. I snuck out of work.” Stretch gleefully boasts. He gets down to a knee to greet his own brother now, uncomfortably using the name all three shared.  “- Hi Sans, ready to go home?”   
   
“NO! I’m staying with Ketchup tonight!” Berry is already pouting and stomping his foot. The childish act seems so out of place from the real Berry.  Red has to wonder if that persona was only known to him, or if Stretch- his own brother- was blind to this act? Did Stretch know what an evil little manipulator Berry had grown to be? Was he also one? Suddenly his ‘friends’ seemed so untrustworthy.   
   
“Oh yeah?”  Stretch muses, playing along.  
   
“Yups! I’m staying here tonight! Right Ketchup? Tell him!”  
   
Ketchup laughed, “There’s going to be a MTT marathon tonight.”   
   
Red stood off away from the chatter, looking for an opportunity to excuse himself. But as more and more mindless chatter passed he wondered if anyone even knew he was there. Maybe he was overthinking it… If he announced he was leaving, it would only draw more attention to himself than just going away.   
   
Red pinched himself, trying to usher himself away from the crowd. Step by step a little backwards.   
   
“Kay~ You two have fun. Dont give him sugar after midnight!” Stretch laughs.   
   
“Papy! I can take care of myself!!! Bai bai Papy~ Bai bai Red!”  
Red shivers, slowly turning from his escape to wave goodbye to Blueberry. The deviant has a little smile on his face that only Red can see… _but its okay._ Ketchup is totally an adult… he can take care of himself and… Berry and Ketchup actually are _cute_ together. They’d be happy. Its fine. Totally fine. Red waves bye.   
   
Ketchup waves back too. Its the only relief Red feels from this parting. He was okay if everything just … _reset._ Having Ketchup as a friend was _waaay_ more important than any stupid crush- he told himself. Meanwhile his chest felt like it was being crushed by that same thought.   
   
He turned back around and bumped into Stretch. Oh right, they’re going the same way.   
   
“Um. hey. Sorry.” Red sucks in a breath. He backpedals and tries not to bump into Stretch again.   
   
“Its chill.” Stretch shrugs. He leads the way to the back of the house and opens the basement doors wide so Red can step through first. Although its not heated back here, it was still a reprieve from the cold snowdin winds and therefore warmer. Red already felt pinpricks of warmth seeping into his bones. He would die for his jacket right now. He would die for a beer too. He should probably stop saying that…   
   
“You want to go first?”   
“Yeah, thanks.” Red stands out of the way as Stretch moves to the monitor. It will take a few minutes for the machine to warm up once the coordinates for Underfell have been dialed, so the two make themselves comfortable for the moment.  Stretch takes command at the swivel chair in front of the console, and Red leans against the door with his arms crossed.   
   
“Got in a fight?”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“You look pretty beat up. Did you start a fight here in Tale?”  
   
“Oh. no. no… Just had a... small trip.”   
   
“You fell? A fell monster fell?” Stretch didn’t laugh but his amused smirk didn’t hide the fact that he was amused by it. “I thought dogs were supposed to land on their feet. - oh wait, that cats. My bad. Nyeh heh.”   
   
“Shut up.” Red sighed. The machine was whirring a bit now, its main generator had come online.   
   
“So wheres your collar today puppy?” This was Stretch’s way at prodding information, Red sighed through his nostrils. This wasn’t teasing… more as the way the guy showed he cared. Or so Red wanted to believe. He and Stretch never really got along.   
   
“Didn’t bring it.” Red gritted his teeth, quick to make a follow up lest more questions get asked. “The collars for protection in my world! Nothing else! It's a legal document given physical shape!”  
   
“Heh. sure.” The bemused smile didn’t hide the fact Stretch was thinking of something way dirtier. Did every au think this was some sex thing?! Red cringed inside, wanting this to be over with already. He peaked at the monitor watching as the number was climbing from 79%. It wouldn’t be much longer now. So he hoped.   
   
When the machine at last booted to full power, relatively only taking 3 minutes in real time but feeling so much longer, Sans shuffled to the machine quickly. He opened the hatch door, waved bye awkwardly and pulled the rubber stop lever on the inside to send himself home.   
   
In a flash of lightning, Stretch was gone. The warm interior was gone, too. And Red was left standing in the dusty remains of his own rusted machine.He pushed over the heavy metal door, creaking on old, but still functional,hinges and looked around.  Good ol home.  
   
As he hefted open the basement door and braced himself for the unforgiving cold winds of Underfell he only had one thing on his mind. Getting drunk.   
   
He wouldn’t even mind if Boss had to drag him home. He just needed the break. He stepped his way through the same trodden snow and off to the greasefires establishment.  
   
His favorite barstool was available. And as soon as he stepped through the door the flamester poured him a welcome drink. The smell of smoke and grease was strong… the gambling guard was loud, the alcohol was bitter. But this was home and there was a comfort in knowing something familiar.   
   
Sans sunk into the cushion and drank with his head half planted on the bar table. Idly watching the television hung in the corner, paying attention to sports he never cared about. Grillby, out of pity, gave him a straw, and Red sucked it down with a depressed look on his face until Grillby at last couldn’t maintain his curiosity anymore.   
   
“Sans. Did something happen today?” Red nodded a bit, spilling a little from his straw onto the wooden table that soaked it right up. “Do you want to talk about it?” Grillby patiently asked. Red tore his eye contact from the tv to the fire monster, dragging his chin along the counter.   
   
“Got dumped.” Red slurred, partly because his bottom jaw was numb from laying on the table. It wasn’t exactly correct. Ketchup and him weren't dating, so getting dumped was impossible. But it sure saved a lot of time saying it that way. Red stuck his tongue out and fished around for his straw, pathetically sipping his beer again like some drunk toddler.   
   
“Oh? That all?” Grillby smiled, not at all tactful. “I’m sure you’ll bounce back from one or two breakups.” Which was actually a surprisingly kind thing to hear from Grillby. He’d thought the flame was sure to laugh at him. “I thought something worse had happened.”  
   
“ Like wut?” Red mumbled.   
   
“Well... “ Grillby looked thoughtful, he leaned over the counter and whispered. His being was hot even closer and Red wanted to move away if not for the interest this encounter held. “Your health is quite low… isn’t it dangerous for you to be roaming around in public like that?” Grillby stood back, having emparted this obvious secret to the other. Red clutched his shirt, a bit self conscious about Grillby looking. A lesser monster would do it just to start a fight, but the bartender actually looking implied it was common for him to check his patrons stats.   
   
“Yeah- so?”   
   
“I thought there was a fight. ...A child you killed perhaps? Regret- grief… drinking... Its not the first time a monsters come here trying to drink away the memory. I’m only glad its relationship stuff.”   
   
Red paused, sitting up straight for the first time in hours and faced Grillby. “What makes you think I killed a kid? Even Boss aint that brutal.”   
   
“The doll in your back pocket. If it's not from an accident… perhaps... is it a memento of your lover?”  
   
Doll? Red paled, pulling out Mr. Cuddles from under his ass. He’d tucked the bear into his belt loop just so he wouldn’t have to humiliate himself by carrying it. Guess he forgot to give it back.  
   
“... No.” Red sighed. “This belongs to a friend tho. … An enemy in love I guess.”   
   
“Ah, both pining after the same monster. Tragic.” Grillby snickered into a gloved hand. “What an adorable bear.”  
   
“Huh? You like this kinda stuff?”  
   
“Never had one myself as a kid. It's obviously a cared for toy. You should return it.”   
   
“Return it?!” Red sputtered his drink. “As if! That asshole can burn for stealing my- … my… … well… we weren’t exactly dating. We weren’t a couple… we weren’t anything.” The milky caramel color of his drink quaked as he sloshed it around to try to figure out the correct words. “It's hard to be the bigger man, Grillbz.  How am I supposed to just… move on? Let this happen? They’re both important friends. I don't want to loose them. I mean… I hate Blueberry a lot. He’s annoying and interruptive… and now I find out he’s a manipulative shit and he’s going to bang Ketchup tonight and they’re going to fall in love and have a dozen kids and I can’t do a damn thing Grillbz! What do I do!”   
   
“Hmm, you could point out this Blueberry and I’ll kill him for you. Keep your hands clean.”  
   
“Aaaa Grillby your such a good guy!!!!”  
   
“Of course I am. Now pay your bill.”   
   
“Hahahah… your such a good guy.”  
   
“I see… a good guy is a sucker that lets you drink for free.” Grillby sighs. Changing the topic. It wasn’t like he didn’t get paid anyway. Papyrus would fully pay off any debt each month. “Well if your going to laugh off killing him, then I suppose you just have to man up and apologize.”   
   
“For waht?!”  
   
“You must have done something wrong, right? Or else you wouldn’t be drinking beer through a straw on a Wednesday night.”  
   
“I guess… I was a bit… rude?”  
   
“And?”  
   
“Maybe… I was… inconsiderate???-- no! Wait no! I shouldn’t apologize to him! I didn’t treat him like a real Sans but he’s the asshole who's been playing innocent all this time!!! He’s the asshole spreading rumors about me!!”  
   
“...a real Sans?”  
   
“It's a whole... interwoven universe type thing Grillby. I’ll explain another time.”  
   
“Yes. I’m sure you will.” Grillby said slowly, pulling the beer back from the table. “By the way, I think you’ve drank enough for tonight. You look sober… but your mind is fogging. Should I call Papyrus for you?”  
   
Red growled that his drink was taken away, he stared at the hostage mug and mourned its undrinken golden liquid that would eventually be poured down a sink.   
   
“Don’t call Boss. I can walk myself.”  
   
“I’ll decide that.”   
   
“I’m not doing the line Grillbz.”  
   
“That's what you said last time… and then you vomited on yourself.”   
   
Red growled. “I’m not drunk!” He pushed off from the chair and wobbly stood on both his feet, immediately feeling vertigo. The floor seemed to be moving farther away from his feet and he gripped onto the counter for dear life. Grillby smugly looked over the anchor at him. “I’m just tipsy!” Red defended. “And I’m clear headed! And I’m going to march over to Blues! And return his damn toy. Ya happy?”  
   
“Don't start a fight...Sans.”   
   
“I won't! I’ll apologize for being a jerk. I’ll apologize for being awkward! -And for ruining their night! And then I’ll go home! No fights! No violence! Just… me... ! If he’s really a good guy, we can move past this! We can be friends again.~ I want to be friends again! WIthout the secrets or the lies! Without my friends making fun of me behind my back! Without gossip or bullshit!!!”  
   
“Hmm.. ? Sans, why do you keep such troublesome friends to begin with?”   
   
“Huh?” Red half crawled onto the counter.   
   
“I mean, if all they do is make fun of you, lie, cheat and steal your happiness. Why hang out with these friends? It seems to me like you were just keeping these losers around so you could get closer to your lover… You don’t seem to like this blue, guy. But it sounds like you still want to be friends with him, with all of them. So even if you act like the bigger man and let go of this crush … your still going to end up losing your shitty fake friends too. I can’t imagine why you would still want to be friends with them… but your putting yourself in a position to be hated. Pretending to be on good terms just to get closer to someone else… is useless if you have nothing to follow through. If your lover was the only connection you had with the rest of the group, you should at least _communicate_ to the rest of the group. That's common sense.Instead of hanging around your lovers friends, make them your _own_ friends. Actually become _part_ of the group that you admire for some reason. Make it a good apology. You might have lost in love… but theres plenty new allies you can gain.  if you apologize you can try to build new friendships off of that broken love. If your willing.”   
   
“...”   
   
“Something to think about. Now- walk the line.” 


	4. Apologies gone wrong

Red had a bit of trouble walking back home. The ground was swaying but not in anyway he couldn’t manage. When he felt like he was about to tip over he just held his breath and stopped in place, resuming trudging through the snow with a small canter of his hips.   
   
He loaded up the machine behind the house with the coordinates for Tale and ended up back at that front door. Too nervous to knock. Inside, lights were flashing and he could hear the faint studio audience laughter from the television set. The giftmas lights on the patio lit up with just the faintest glow that highlighted each snowflake without melting it. The snow falls here were beautiful… soft and slow, majestic.   
   
Everything about here, was soft and slow… and wonderful. It's a world he envied… a world that echoes his own with everything that's bright and happy without all the stress of anything bad.  Such simple beauty was lost in his own world. Red had fallen for the centerpiece of this slice of heaven. Classic was perfect. An angel…   
   
He didn’t deserve him.   
   
He didn’t deserve this kindness… this happiness.   
   
He felt the bear in his hands and shook it, attempting to strangle the cotton lil shit. As much as he hated to admit it, it belonged here. Picturesque among everything good and happy in this world. Blue fit in. Red wouldn’t.   
   
The slight chill through his bones was nothing compared to the winds back home. Red leaned on the door, feeling woozy again. What was he going to say? What the hell did Grillby mean?  
   
Should he just… give up on Classic? Should he… try and befriend...Cinnamon and Berry… and Stretch instead? He’d never really bothered to foster those friendships. They’d just hung around wherever Classic was and slowly they all came to know each other.   
   
If everything was going to be ‘reset’ metaphorically, the six of them would just go back to watching movies and doing puzzles… playing board games… and idly chatting about shit. It wasn’t bad… it just… never interested Red. Not like when Classic spoke up and cracked a joke and smiled with a the lil gap between his teeth, a blue dust over his cheeks when he was embarrassed and the small joyful tears in the corner of his eyes when he laughed. He could listen to that laugh for hours and never be bored…   
   
And a friend would feel comfortable laughing with him… rather than the awkwardly tiptoeing around each other and pretending they still had a reason to hang out.   
   
He rose his fist to the door, still having trouble with this outcome… but he was prepared to take the road less traveled. Friendship. That was good too. It could be great. … and it's not like anything would have changed. … they were always _just friends_.   
   
There's a shuffle beyond the door and it swings outward, almost clipping Red again. How many times was he going to forget that stupid backwards door?! He took a step back, catching his balance on the edge of the single step.   
   
“Blue - you missed the best-! … Red, your back.” Ketchup says dumbly. A bit shocked he can’t say much more than that. Behind him the tv boomed with excitement and a studio audience gasped in horror.   
   
Red looked inside… Not seeing berry anywhere. Ketchup was expecting him? Did he come during a weird time? “I uh..” Red fumbled. He looked down at his feet and back up at Ketchup but he couldn’t say the words he wanted.  
   
“Grk- you smell.”  Ketchup covered his nasal cavity with one hand and retreated. “Have you been drinking?”  
   
“Jusalittle!” Red defended too quickly, his words coming out like a slur. This was bad. He was getting too nervous in front of Ketchup. Quickly he held up the bear. “I w.wanted to return this. To Blue. I accidentally, brought it with me back. I need to tell him somethin about.” He shut his mouth, trying to stop talking before he sounded stupid but it just cut off his own sentence.   
   
“...Blue left just a while ago to grab something from home.” Crap. He couldn’t even apologize correctly! And yet- despite his failure- Ketchup opened the door a bit wider. “He just made some hot coco… you want some?”   
   
“...s..sure.” Red couldn’t pass up an invitation to enter the sweet smelling home. Plus it left the blaring chill outside. He closed the door behind himself and waved friendly to cinnamon. Usually this Pap was excited to see him and he would ask about Boss a lot since the two got along well with puzzles, but it looked like the skeleton was already nodding off. A sleepy, listless hand waved back slowly and Papyrus mumbled an incoherent hello before dropping back to the pillows on the sofa and watching the marathon.   
   
He wondered if there was something similar going on in his own world… but Undyne smashed their tv last time she came over so even if there was he couldn’t see it. Idly he watched as Mettaton began to interview themselves, rolling back and forth between two chairs. Tale Mettaton wasn’t at all familiar to quadruple armed icon back home. weird.  
   
Ketchup handed him a cup, still hot with poofy marshmallows on top. Poofy white snow poffs on top of milk…garnished with whip cream and chocolate shavings. It seemed so casual here. Everything was overly sweet and beautiful… it was making him emotional thinking about it. About the simplicity and culture shock of something so mundane. He was honestly going to cry if he stared at this mug longer. He wanted to take a picture, wanted to frame it. Instead Red shut his eyes closed and took a sip, eager to taste its sweetness even if it ruined the beautiful mountain peaks of whip cream.  
   
“Berry said he made it special. I can ask for the recipe.” Ketchup sat up on the kitchen counter. Red nodded his head, tasting vanilla and chocolate and the mix of sugar… it reminded him a bit of alcohol… but it was such a stark warm welcome of flavor compared to a beer. “Is it good?”   
   
“Its really sweet…” Red whispered, feeling the smoke circulate through his chest. Of course Berry would make something overly sweet like this. He’d only realize now Ketchup didn’t have a cup. “Is this-”  
   
“Yeah. It’s fine… I’m not really into that sweet stuff. Heh. Ketchup, ya know?” He points at himself as if to make the joke of his name.  
   
Red sort of feels bad for taking his cup, but a innocent excitement floods through him. This was Ketchups cup. Ketchups…lips had…? Was this an indirect kiss? Red’s cheeks glowed a soft pink thinking about it, the perverse thought made him embarrassed to even think about. He scolded himself for going back to this crush.   
   
He shouldn’t feel anything for Ketchup! He was already taken! And Blue was… better than him. Blue would always be better than him…   
   
He put the stupid bear on the table to pass to Blue. He considered writing a note but decided against it. If he waited until Blue got back… to try and apologize. He’d only been interrupting _their_ night again.   
   
Berry was probably planning to slide home while Paps was asleep… now that cinnamon was nodding off this was the perfect time for them to … ‘take their relationship to the next level.’ That was too nice a way of thinking about the horrors Blueberry said. Rape. Red wanted to gag on this excessively sweet drink.  Berry wouldn’t really do that right? … And … well Ketchup.. Ketchup liked Berry back. It would be consensual. Right?  
   
… Wrong?    
   
Whatever it was… it didn’t concern him.   
   
He shouldn’t stick his head into other people's love lives…. Ketchup had rejected him. It was time to move on. It was time to let it go… he didn’t own Ketchup… Ketchup could date whoever he wanted...  
   
“I shud… go home.”  Red mumbled it more to himself than for Ketchup to hear, but it was heard regardless. He tried to place the cup back down gently but the distance from the table to his hand felt a bit distorted. It came to a sudden and loud stop clanking against the wood. “S-sorry!” Red quickly sputtered. Shit. He hoped he didn’t break it. At Grillby’s he also had trouble at with the floor dropping beneath him … but from cup to table was embarrassing. Hardly a foot away!  
   
His chest felt a bit weird. Was his soul still lit up? Oh stars… maybe he shouldn’t have gone to see Ketchup. His heart was racing just staring at this guy. Okay, he needed to go home, now. “I’ll see you for puzzle night. Gnite~ Ketchup.”   
   
Red made to turn around but tripped over his own feet instead, catching his balance by knocking over one of the kitchen chairs. Quickly apologizing again, he began to pick it up, feeling the ground fall out from beneath him again. The dizziness wasn’t new… but Red was having a hard time balancing now.   
   
Maybe he lucked out when he passed Grillby’s line test earlier. Pins and needles from a sleepy foot spread throughout his nerve endings. He tripped again.    
   
“Woah there-” Ketchup laid a heavy hand on his shoulder to steady him out. “You feeling alright bud?”  
   
“I’m fine-” Red fell again, what the hell was going on? Oh wow… everything felt.. Heavy? Like the air- its humidity was thick like breathing through the steam of soup. That steam still swelled through his ribs. That warmth…  
   
Did it take until now for the booze to hit him? Oh stars he was going to be sick. He covered his mouth trying to gag back the lump in his throat. The place where Ketchups hand was moved away and the Tale skeleton was rushing to grab his coat.   
   
“Okay, obviously you're not fine- you’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight. Let's get you home, pal.”  Ketchup bent down to pull him up and eased one of his hands over his shoulder, ending up putting most of his weight on the other but Red couldn’t fight it. One of Ketchups hand slipped to his smaller back to usher him forward, while the other held him in a sling over his neck. Being positioned like this was embarrassing but he couldn’t really move right now. His head felt heavy… and he was fighting everything in him not to puke right now. Maybe he’d feel better if he did. Shit, Ketchup was so close. He smelled so good…   
   
“Stop sniffing me freak.” Did he do say that out loud? Shit was he doing that right now?? “Papyrus!” Ketchup called out. “I’m taking Red home.”   
   
“...nyehnnn.” The drowsy sound was followed by a single thumbs up floating over the sofa. Pap was too tired and too engrossed in his tv show to pay attention. Ketchup tut his teeth. -And he was called the lazy brother. He slung Red’s arm over his shoulder again and walked them forward, step by step. Saying occasional praise and motivation as if Red were a child. This was humiliating.   
   
“Kay theres three steps down. One. two. Three. Good job Red. We’re halfway there. Going around the house… yup. Watch out for the snow poff. And … here. Lean on me a bit, I’ll get the door open.”   
   
Aaaah!!!!!!!!! Why was this happening to him?!  Red would have retorted if he didn’t have puke pooling in his mouth right now. He didn’t want to but - oh stars if he puked in front of Ketchup he would die- so he swallowed. The acidic mix down his throat made him want to puke it right back up. He groaned softly at the bitterness.   
   
The machine was already boot up from when Red arrived, they only had to punch in the new coordinates for it to operate. “I’m f- fine ketch-”  
   
“Oh, fuck please dont say anymore Red… your breath..” Red grit his jaw. Oh merciful Madoka, please let this torture end! “Ahaha… I know you’re not fine. You don't have to lie all the time. You smell like booze and your breath smells like shit. I can’t even imagine how you got here. Listen, I’m just going to take you back home… kay? Just sleep it off...  
   
He squinted his eyes closed and begged for this to be over already. Did he really drink that much? He didn’t think he did… Grillby gave him a straw for fucks sake!! Did he really smell like shit? Did he shit himself?! No? He didn’t think his pant legs were warm. But the rest of his body was warm. - Like his whole chest felt like it was burning…and his face was already red with embarrassment… but now he felt… oddly… aroused?  
   
Oh fuck. Was it because Ketchup was so close? Yeah, he smelled nice. Like milktea… with cinnamon and the slightest soap on his neck. He wanted to rub his nose into Ketchups collar, but that would be weird… even if he was already leaning on him there was a proper distance to maintain to- fuck that he wanted to lick up that vertebrae and devour that ivory polished bone-  
   
“Dude… you're drooling on me.”   
   
Red sucked up his spittle, not the worst thing he’s had to swallow today. He and Ketchup stepped into the machine and pulled the lever on the inside. What greeted them was the dark and cold storage room of Underfell.   
   
Boss would always scold him to clean this place up but Red just couldn’t be bothered to clean. No one really visited their world, cept for Berry when he and Boss hung out for practice. Fuck… Did Berry get to Boss too?  Was there anyone Berry didn’t infect with his stupid smug little face?!   
   
A sharp whistle brought Red back to reality.   
   
“Sure is dusty here… haha.. This isn’t real dust is it?” Ketchup joked nervously.   
   
Red turned his head away so that his breath wouldn't bother Ketchup and tried to make clear that it wasn’t, but even he wasn’t sure. Boss took his work home with him sometimes… and there was no doubt they’d probably kick some in from their boots. Still, he mumbled a  “N-nuh -no.” even though his mouth and body felt sluggish. It was only because of Ketchups endearing sweet words, patience, and encouragement that Red was able keep up and drag his legs to work so that they could walk. Together they pushed through the cold winds and circled around to the front of the house. 


	5. Embarrassment

Upon reaching the front door, Ketchup knocked. The dumbass actually knocked! Red felt a smile curling on his face. It was cute, he thought people answered doors here.Even if Boss was home he certainly wouldn’t fall for that old trick.   
   
“Noone’ss home. Boss iz at wurk.” Why did his tongue felt lazy too? Though his hand felt numb, Red pulled a lone key from his pocket and limply held it up. The wind berated them, but Ketchup was able to procure the key before it blew away. It was quite dark on the front steps, the patio wasn’t lit up with Giftmas lights, so the skeleton had to feel his way around for a keyhole.   
   
But the door wasn’t budging. That wasn’t new, Sans always had to jiggle the handle and put some elbow into it for the damn door to open. Ketchup was struggling with it since he was also holding up half of Red. So Red did everything in his power to make his weight a little less imposing. He shifted himself to his opposite foot, trying to balance, not fall over, and not lean on Ketchup while the struggle with the door continued.   
   
This was going on for a few minutes longer than he’d thought. Red slumped against the broken pillar in front of the house. _Aaaaa-_ this felt weird. His whole body felt limp and his soul was still glowing ever so softly; making the color a light pink instead of the intimidating blood red hue. Why couldn’t he turn that off? His soul shouldn't’ be exposed right now! Even thought it was semi hidden under his shirt… it was still dangerous for any other monsters to view.   
   
Cautiously, he looked around for neighbors or strangers on the path who would see him and Ketchup. Luckily there didn’t appear to be anyone. It was quite late and the city already had a murder this month… another wasn’t so likely… but there were bound to be some greedy fucks somewhere. Wait if he was drunk...why was his mind so clear?  
   
“The doors not opening.” Ketchup said. “Is this the right key?”  
   
He eyed the door and nodded “Itz open.” Immediately, not even one second passing, Ketchup shot a dubious look in his direction. Losing all faith in him. Clearly the door was closed and Red was drunk as fuck. Once again, he had to rely on himself… so he shrugged off what Red babbled and tried again, twisting the key and doorknob in opposite directions. It prompted Red to try and stand on his own even though his knees felt like jelly. He couldn’t stand for long, and it became clear he was leaning- about to topple over.   
   
Quickly he put his weight into his shoulder and rammed the door. His efforts weren’t wasted and the door creaked open just a little. Red rested his head on the frame and  tried to push it the rest of the way with his noodle arms. “See? Justa litell too big for da frame… but it wurks.” Ketchup stood corrected and- watching Red slump onto the floor- came to help. After a quick hobble he and Red at last were opening the door to the equally cold house but at least the wind wasn’t berating them anymore.  
   
Red sighed. Home at last. He could collapse on the floor here and be satisfied.  
   
“Which room is yours?”   
   
“Me and Boss sleep toge-” Red shut his mouth, paling at the words he was about to say. But it was already too late. This is exactly why everyone thought so badly of them. Fuck. Sure the other Papyrus’ and other Sans’ slept in different rooms…. But those other au’s didn’t have fucking assholes breaking into the house to try to murder them!!!! “ITZ NOT SEXUAL! ITZ FOR SAFETY!” Red nearly screamed, his own volume something he couldn’t control.   
   
Ketchup raised a bone brow at him… not saying anything but judging silently. Red sobbed, giving into his fate. “Itz the room on the left.”   
   
“Yeah. Edge’s room then.”  Ketchup silently conceded too, he wasn’t going to tease Red right now. The guy was already going through a lot.What was important right now was putting Red to bed. He practically dragged Red over to the staircase and sidestepped over to pull both of Red’s useless arms over his neck. Almost like a hug.  
   
“Wha-”  
“-Its faster to carry you.”   
   
Red gulped, his magic was not going away in the slightest.. In fact it felt like it was stirring even more. Just having his hands draped over Ketchup was…!!!  
   
“Ican walk on ‘mah own!” He grasped the air to look for the banister, unceremoniously throwing his limp arm over the railing and then collapsing into a little pile on the first step. He felt the pin pricks of tears swelling below his eye sockets but he blinked them away and shook his head violently. _He could do this!_ He didn’t need Ketchup to walk him! It was already humiliating enough for him to be here.    
   
“I can crawl onma own!” Red announced, as if that was going to make Ketchup leave. But his bones wavered as though they were made from jello, Red swayed from side to side and dipped beside each step- pausing so that he wouldn’t vomit over himself.  
   
Ketchup had to stop and admire the stupid determination the other was displaying. Even now, despite kneeling on the floor, Red still didn’t want to admit he was drunk or that he needed help. It was sad actually.    
   
“Red…” He hums the name under his breath, sighing heavily.  There was no use standing in wait with his arms open, so he takes a squat on the bottommost step and looks over at the haggard monster. “There's nothing wrong with needing a little help. It's just ten or so steps… are you _really_ going to crawl the whole way?”  
   
“Y _esss. Go home_.” Go home please. Red begged, shutting his eyes tight before it was made apparent he was crying. Why was he so goddamn helpless? His legs felt so weak… his arms were limp spaghetti noodles… and yet everything in his body felt like it was on fire- hypersensitive to the acute abrasions on the side of the stairs. The carve of wood and the light gruff of splinters along the worn out edges. He felt his own clothing rubbing against his bone and it didn’t help his magic was stirring. His heart was beating so hard he felt like it might rip out his ribcage. He slumped on the third step and whimpered. Here was fine. He could sleep here. He was pathetic and worthless but here was okay.   
   
“Done?”  
   
Red felt like balling up. Just how many different sides of him was Ketchup going to see today? Failure after failure… Ketchup no doubt thought he was a wimp and worthless and pathetic... cuz that's how he felt about himself. Who would fall in love with some drunkass crying and giving up because they couldn’t climb up a step?  
   
“Cmon Red, lets go.” Ketchup wrapped a snug arm around him and maneuvered the light skeleton onto his shoulders even through Reds meak protest. Despite his wish to push away from Ketchup all the strength he could actually summon was the equivalent of a cat pawing.  
   
“No. _no no. go_ way. _Stop_.”  If he couldn’t use force, he tried to use his words. Or at least, what little words he could manage with a lazy tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. “ _Nononono_!”   
   
“Its okay, Red. I got you. Its just upstairs.” With a lot of struggling and a constant whining of ‘nooo’ buzzing beside his skull he finally finagled Red onto his back and they started to climb the stairs piggyback style. The banister was used to guide them, keeping one hand secured on Red’s thigh and the the on the railing.  One step- then another, things were easier like this.   
   
But then then Ketchup had to stop, a disgusted realization sweeping across his face that luckily the latter couldn’t see. “Red… are you…” The words he wanted were appalling to say out loud, he already knew what was up. Literally. But he still had to ask, just hopeful that it was something else. “Are you...poking my back?”  
   
“P-put _me_ down!! _PUtme_ Do _Wn!!!!_ ” Reds face blossomed with the bright color of his magic, essentially becoming the brightest thing in the dark house. He would never live this down!!! Why couldn’t his crush just go away!?! Why did he have to be so close and literally straddling Ketchup’s waist!!!!   
   
“P _ut m_ e down! _Put_ me _down!!_!” Red begged, unable to help the hot tears pouring down his cheeks. And yet the friction against Ketchup felt so good, he couldn’t help but canter his hips slightly with the bob of each step. “P _uhh_ medown!!!” He begged again, mumbling through a pleasured whimper. “Puhmedown! _puhmedwon_!”   
   
Ketchup bore a hole through the floorboards, staring straight ahead until he’d at last climbed the remaining steps and pushed open the bedroom door- despite the string of crying and hiccups behind him. Red pounded at his back, trying to draw enough strength to push away from the skeleton but he just couldn’t escape. Embarrassment flooded through his whole face until he couldn’t even see past his tears anymore.   
   
But he feels Ketchups hands snake around him, gently putting him on the bed. Red covers his face immediately, wanting to ball up in the bed, but Ketchup was already tucking the blanket around him.   
   
“Cmon Red, stop crying. It's fine. Its okay.” Ketchup tried to pry the hands away, interlocking their fingers so Red can’t hide his face anymore. The blurry figure of Ketchup in the darkened room smiles meekly at him. “ _See_? We’re okay. Just get some sleep and in the morning you’ll be sober and feeling loads better…”  
   
Hiccups punctuate every breath that Red makes. Trying to hide his frustration and crinkled teary face. He didn’t cry beautifully - _not like Ketchup probably would_ \- he knew his own face was dripping red globs of magic down his chin, stained red like blood. And mucus was on the brink of his nasal cavity, threatening to spill over if he wasn’t sniffing every three seconds to hold back the damn. He whimpered in his throat, sobbing and hiccuping, and unable to cover his shameful appearance because there was Ketchup- holding his gloved hands in his own delicate fingers and shushing him with pretty words.   
   
“You’re okay, see? It's fine, Red. Just an early heat cycle… nothing to be ashamed of. Do you need me to get you some pills for the pain?”  
   
Red has to think hard because it's hard to stay focussed on the skeletons questions and try to will himself to stop crying. When was the last time he was in heat? It wasn’t due for a couple months right? But the stirring in his pants and the tremble of his soul oozing, said very differently. “ ** _Pleese_** _(hic)_ ju _st_ ** _go a-way_** **!”** Red whined, sniffing up snot, “This wh _oledayz been -(hic)_  and- I jus …( _hic_ )  leve me **al** ** _one! Pleese_**!!” Red choked up again, crying openly, his vision obscured.   
   
At last when he tore his hands back he was able to use them, covering his face and rubbing tears away with the back of his gloves. The fabric felt so abrasive against his cheeks, he bit them off and used one as a tissue, blowing his nose into the white cloth and crumbled it on his lap.   
   
He heard movement beside him. Ketchup was finally getting up and finally walking away.   
   
 _Good!_ Red couldn’t stand it anymore. He was a mess and this was the _last_ impression he wanted to make. He sobbed, searching for new dry places on his shirt and clothes to rub his tears into.   
   
It's only a short lived moment when he gets to be alone. 


	6. I hate that I like you.

Ketchup returns again and sits heavily on the mattress beside his weeping copy. “Kay… you have a lot of meds in your bathroom. Are these yours or Edge’s? Do you need any of these tonight?” Ketchup drops an armful of pill bottles onto the bed. Probably not the smartest move, considering how desperately Red just wanted to pop them all in his mouth and just be done with this bullshit. His own crying was a ringing annoyance in his skull. He hated the weak hiccups he made and he tried to stop them by shutting his jaw closed, but it only led to sharp convulsion in his chest and a pain surging through the back of his eyes.   
   
“Red- Red.” Ketchup snapped in his face, literally calling his attention like some animal. “Cmon bud, which ones are your pills. Do you need these tonight?”  
   
Red nodded, rubbing his snot into the arm of his sleeve, he was running out of places to cry into. He tried to blink away the tears, looking seriously at the pill bottles Ketchup was ushering. Some were for his magic, others were for depression, a few were for emergencies- like when Boss returned home with a big injury and they needed something strong to stop the pain as fast as possible. Red pointed at that one, keeping that little secret to himself. Ketchup could decide what was the right dose for him. Maybe it would be enough to knock him out that would be great. He pointed at other medications too- shamefully letting Ketchup read the pill descriptions and letting the skeleton know what issues he was facing. The look on Ketchups face from surprise to worry repeated again and again. He read the labels thoroughly, trying to figure out the nightly dosage for some, and he unbottled each one for Red and laid them out on the bed sheets.   
   
“I’ll get you some water. Be right back- kay?” Ketchup stood up, taking with him the other full pill cases just to be sure Red didn’t have access to them anymore. Just before he leaves, Ketchup sticks his neck out the bedroom door and yells quickly. “Don’t do something stupid!”  
   
Because Red always has these dejected sad kind of eyes that look ready to die at any moment and Ketchup can’t control the situation if he steps outside. He read Red’s soul, he heard Red’s thoughts, and that was something terrifying to experience from his friend.   
   
But Sans calms himself now as he idly stands in the doorway, seeing how Red is scavenging his nice shirt for another place to blow his nose. Red’s pretty harmless and the pills left on the bed are all well within the required minimum dosage.   
   
Ketchup sighs. He makes a quick note to bring some tissues upstairs and to change Reds snotty shirt. Red would be fine for a few minutes.  
   
Without the second body weighing on him it only takes a moment to scamper down the stairs they previously struggled with and dash to the -closet? Ketchup backed out of the closet and tried again for the kitchen. He thought this house would be similar to his own at the very least, but, come to think of it, this was his first time in the Fell verse. He hadn’t had the opportunity to fully explore yet.   
   
Oddly enough, the kitchen was behind a door instead of the open archway that overlooked the living room. The kitchen door was even fashioned with several locks. Ketchup soaked in a minute of confusion and looked at the front entry door for comparison- seeing the same arrangement of locks there too.   
   
‘Right, _murder world_.’ He reminded himself.   
   
He took a detour away from the kitchen and quickly made sure the front door was fastened with, at the very least, the bottom bolt so only Edge could enter with his key. He spun on his foot, ready to head back to the kitchen but found himself staring at the broken tv set instead. The heavy CRT unit was about a foot thick and, from the looks of it, the damn thing was impaled with a spear. Glass pieces had shattered as far away as the sofa. No one had cleaned it up yet.   
   
On a different wall a poster of King Asgore was target practice with a wall of kitchen knives flung into it. The window was boarded up with thick planks of wood and the ‘curtains’ were actually a bed sheet that had been cut in two. Instead of lamps, night lights on each wall made the path visible. There was an illusion of a bean bag chair in the living room that was really just a stack of garbage bags no one had taken out yet.  
   
Eventually, his tour temporarily completed, Ketchup made his way to the kitchen -pulled out a cup and ran it under the faucet. He also made sure to  grab some paper napkins, since it was kind of obvious, by the appearance of the home, that a tissue box might be too ‘fancy’ for them. Quickly coming back upstairs to check in on the skeleton, he was relieved to find him still in bed. “Yo Red.”   
   
“ ** _Fuhfucks_** **_sake_** _-_ why you **s** ** _till_** _here_?!” The sob was punctuated by a pillow thrown in his relative direction. Ketchup sighed, picking it up as he approached the bed and handed the water and a roll of tissues to him. “G _oa-(hic)-way_ already!!” Hiccuping and trying to drink water didn’t work, Red spit up and tried again, gagging now that the flavor of the pills was now imprinted on his tongue.   
   
“...Do monsters usually break into your house?” Ketchup asked, hoping he’d get more than a hiccup and a drunken cry to go away. “What time does Edge come home?”  
   
“I can look aftah myself!” Red fidgeted, blowing his nose into the first victim paper napkin, crumbling it and dropping it off the side of the bed. Ketchup tut his teeth together, not wanting to pick up the snotty tissue but also hating the mess. Papyrus had gotten to him lately. He stood up and dragged the trash can beside the bed.   
   
“Red, when does Edge come home?” He asked again.   
   
“Boss’s busy. _(hic)-_ e’m fine h _ere! Go away!”_  
   
“I’m not leaving until Edge comes back.”   
   
“But..” Red hiccuped, mortified at the idea of Ketchup staying all night. In his room. On his bed. And he shouldn’t be!!   
   
Tonight was Berry’s date with Ketchup… Red **ruined** it!   
   
Red was supposed to let go of this silly crush and move on but he **ruined** it!!  
   
Red ruined **everything**!!... Berry was right, he was better off **dead**.   
   
He was **pathetic** and **weak** and the most he could do was **beg** for Ketchup to leave before he embarrassed himself further! Who cared if he yelled at Ketchup right now? He could apologize next time he saw him- maybe when he felt less vulnerable?   
   
But there was **no way** Ketchup was going to stay here until Boss came back home!! That could be **forever**!! Boss was supposed to come back _hours_ ago. If he wasn’t home by now he was probably stuck finishing paperwork… or maybe he decided to hang out with Undyne after work. There was no telling what Boss was up to. They were both adults! They didn’t need to keep tabs on each other!! “... _dunno_.Go home! _Pleese_ j _ust_ go...” Red winced.   
   
“Yeah yeah… go home. Just who do you think I am? I’ll stay here until Edge comes back. Got it?.”  
   
“ ** _But_** blue **beer** ** _ree_** y! He’s- **_wante_** **d** -the _movies youwatched_. He-”   
   
“Berry’s _smart_ , he’s _not_ going to set the house on fire. He’ll watch tv and knock out on the sofa with Papyrus. But you- _you’re stupid_. And if I leave you alone you're going to end up hurt. Or _worse_. Stars you smell…”  
   
“ _Whatdya_ mean by _that_?!”  
   
“You smell sorta nauseously _sweet_ and nevermind- its your heat. And _alchohol…_ ”  
   
“ _Nos not dat_ the- ( _hic_ )Whaddya mean I’m _stipid_?! I can be _leftalone_! I’m nott-( _hic_ )-a _babybonz_!”  
   
Ketchup sighed, exhaling through his mouth and trying to rationalize this internally. He was essentially talking to a sack of potatoes and yet Red seemed like he comprehended this on a sober level. Even if he didn’t remember this in the morning, there wasn’t any need to dumb it down even more. So he bit his jaw together and spoke honestly.   
   
“-You’re the type of stupid idiot who _drinks_ themself to the point where they can’t even see straight. You can’t even _stand_ on your own without tipping over. Instead of _dealing_ with issues head on, you’d rather drink yourself to _death_!”   
   
“I _din’t_ drink _dat muc_ h-”  
   
“I’m not done!- This obsession you have with me, Red- its _unhealthy_ dude. You can’t just try to drink yourself to death because I say _no_ a couple of times!”  
   
“I _didn’t-_ ”  
   
“ **_Q u i e t !_** ”  Ketchup says sharply, and suddenly even hiccups stop. Breathing stops.   
   
“Red, you’re my _friend_. And yeah- I rip on ya. We joke behind your back. We laugh at you and your brother sometimes but your not the only one! We _all laugh_ at each other! Meeting twins of myself and my brother… _seeing whole different universes!!!-_ of course were going to laugh! Of course we’re going to tease. _You’re a Sans!_ Humor is _our default_ to cope with strange shit. But you- you’re different!”  
   
“I know.”  
   
“ _Death_ is your default! When strange shit happens and life doesn't go your way… instead of trying to laugh about it you _want to die!_ ”  
   
Oh stars was this an intervention?  
   
“And. No amount of resets makes that okay! _Okay_?!”  
   
“ _Ahwaa_ I wanna dieee.”  
   
“LIEK THAT!”  
   
“BECa _uSE THi_ s  IZ EM _bARasS_ ING! G _O AwA_ Y!!! PLEase!! J _ust gO_ oO!!” Red covered his face again. Apparently if he played peekaboo with Ketchup the other would disappear, but that's not how this worked. Ketchup was still here and Red wished horribly that this wasn’t the case.   
   
“I’ve never met such an **_immature_** monster in my life!! I’m saying something **_important_** here!! **_Your life is important here_** **!!!** ” Red felt his fingers being pried from his face and again Ketchup was holding his hands… but things were different now. Ketchup was leaning in close, practically hovering over him in the bed. Even though a blanket divided the space between them- Red flushed as a wave of magic washed over his bones. Aching with the others close pressense.   
   
“There's worse things in life than just being _rejected_! You’re going to be rejected your whole life!”   
   
Was that supposed to make him feel better?   
   
“But if you don't just **_stop_** and **_appreciate_** what you have - then you’re going to _miss out_ on the _most important shit_!!” Ketchup yelled at him.   
   
Red shivered, Ketchup was so close. Did he know how crazy he was making him??? He hated this. He hated _loving_ Ketchup. He didn’t want Ketchup here to see him cry. And he didn’t like how his own body was inappropriately reacting to the monster being so close. Stars he wanted to _die_! Just _end this humiliation_ already!!  
   
“ **I LIEK you!!** ” Red blushed, closing his eyes tightly. “ **I** ** _like_** **you**. I _liek_ you and I - I _-HATE_ YOU!! I _hate you_ **so much**!! It _hurtz_. It **hurtZ**!!!! _PLees just leav_!! **Leeve** me **_alone_**!!”  
   
The crack of glass was loud in the room. Ketchup froze. The last thing he wanted to do was make this condition worse. Getting to the truth was so painful!? He let go of his friends hands and watched as those sharpened digits instinctively rose to cover his shameful face. The pink glow of magic on his fingertips and cheeks started to swell beneath his shirt too. The color was opaque through the fabric and yet blocked. It looked as if a shadow puppet was playing in the light stream from his soul.   
   
Sans backed off, staring at that spot. Staring at the damage he did.   
   
...Maybe he was _too_ aggressive. He’d been speaking rather blunt for the past few minutes. Was reality hard to hear? Was it painful to friendzone Red?   
   
Probably… but wasn’t it better than lying?   
   
He cared about Red far too much to fill him with a false expectation. “We’re _friends… Red_.” He tried to bring his tone back to normal and spoke slowly.  “I _know_ you want _more…_ but i _just…”_ Could Red even hear him through those loud heaving sobs? He sucked in a deep breath. “I just... don't know how I feel about that. I can’t see us dating… _But_. But your my friend. How can I just _leave you alone_ when your like _this_?”   
   
A whimper filled the room. More snot- more tissues. “I don't want to see you die. Even if everything resets… I don't want to know I was the one who killed you… I _want_ to _help_. I’m trying to help! … just … stop pushing me away, Red. Stop thinking about _death…_ stop...acting like it's the _end of the world_ just because I say no or I see you cry. I get it. You’re drunk - you’re horny- you’re depressed…and you’re… well… heartbroken. But It's **_okay_** to feel this way. Its normal and it **_will_** pass. Its okay to cry. And it's definitely okay to ask for help…!”  
   
Red wiped at his cheek, trying to push away the tears and sober up. “I ...need help.” He bit his tongue. Stars it was hard to admit. But Boss wasn’t here. And with his body feeling like a thousand bricks, he couldn’t really do this on his own.   
   
“Okay.” Ketchup breathed, making a small smile with the progress.   
   
Red frowned, keeping his bottom lip from pouting and yet trying to keep his face neutral as he bashfully and teasingly stripped his shirt. The embarrassment flooded though his whole system… but that wasn’t new. This whole day had already been humiliating… what was one more?   
   
His scars- his cracks- his chips and bruised bones were made public to the guest in the room.   
   
“I-” Ketchup turned away immediately- for once it was his turn to be embarrassed, his hazy blue color dusted his awestruck face. “I meant I’d help you emotionally~~!! I’m not going to help you with your heat!!”   
   
“No! _Not dat!!_ I didn’t mean it like- _aaaarrrRAgh_!!!!” Red  groaned in frustration. “Mah soul- _lookit_ my _soul_!” Shivering without a shirt he bit his tongue as Ketchup turned to face him- staring at his his bare torso.   
   
“ _Oh_.”  
   
What was that all Ketchup had to say?? Red shook in place, desperately fighting with himself to not throw his snotty shirt back on over his shoulders and hide his scarred body from the world again. He didn’t want to show this vulnerable side of himself… but dammit - if it wasn’t going to be Ketchup… who _else_ could he _trust_?! Well - besides his bro… but that was different!  
   
“ _Um_..” Ketchup came closer, shifting on the bed to get a closer look. Red flinched. Turning his head away but letting the other examine him nonetheless. “Your soul… is it supposed to be-”  
   
“No _ofcursenot_!” Red murmured. “It _hurtz. And i_ t won't _heal_ like _dis…_ ” Ketchup nodded, seemingly understanding.   
   
From beyond Reds little scars and cut rib cage, tucked in the center of his chest was his soul- the misshapen organ was protruding roots and stems and closed red flower buds. Ketchup gulped.   
   
The weed entangled itself around his soul and used his collarbone as an anchor to hang off of.  His soul was practically being extruded in different directions, held together only by small slivers of magic veins that pieced together the tiny red heart in his chest.    
   
“Are these those _uh_...deathbells?” Ketchup wondered out loud, looking between Reds ribs.   
   
A small nod confirmed it, Red was trembling from the other being so close. He was trying not to talk but the smell of both heat and alcohol was stronger under his clothes.   
   
Ketchup cupped a hand over his nasal cavity… that scent was … something he could get used to. And that would be _really_ bad. The parasitic weed seemed to be interwoven with parts of his soul… pulling them out would be painful.   
   
“Okay,” Ketchup sat back, after checking Reds stats for a brief moment. “This could be a problem…”


	7. Trying to fix a broken heart

Outside the harsh Snowdin wind rattled against the windows, knocking the shutters back and forth and wiggling the glass pane from its slot with a long creaking sound. Long ago the brothers had covered the window with planks to prevent any intruders, but even that buffer didn’t permit the chill from entering. The room was already chilly and now Red, shirtless and nervous, shivered as he was literally baring his soul for Ketchup to see.  
   
And Ketchup was intensely staring back at him in ways that made Red flustered and panting hard. A single gaze from those pale white eyes was enough to light a fire in the depth of his bones. Being half naked didn’t help his situation either. It also didn’t help that his crush was leaning on his bed, just a foot from actually touching him.  
   
This was torture.  
   
Red gulped dryly, trying to hide his ‘intrigue’ with a pile of blankets smothered in his lap. He’d just finished his crying fit but the ever so present fear of Ketchup discovering his -uh- ‘not so tiny problem’ had him shaking in place.  
   
Breathing came out fast, touches triggered instant flinches. He hated himself for feeling the moment to moment trills of pleasure that ran up his spine when his soul was rubbed. Red braced himself for the caress of those rounded fingers along his soul. Filled with excitement and shame, he did all he could to hold back a  whimper as Sans carefully rolled his soul between delicate soft fingers.  
   
Ketchup scooted closer, reaching for his soul with precise and careful mannerisms. A slow and taunting experience. The glow of blue shone through his shirt, dim even in the darkness, but there. It complimented his own glow. Red silently wondered if it was exciting to play with a monster's soul. He hadn’t really had that kind of experience and if there wasn’t the uncomfortable pinch of thorns every now and then Red could definitely see himself melting into the palm of those elusive hands.  
   
“Are you getting off on this?”  
   
“No! Pssh! You are!”  
   
“Seriously, Red?”  
   
“J-Just- shut up and pull out the flowers!!”  
   
“I would dude… but it looks really tangled and your health is uh-”  
   
“-I’ve had worse pain before…  this is just ...just pull it.”  
   
“I'm running out of room for mistakes, Red. Your losing health every time one of these roots comes loose.”  
   
Was that true? He looked at his soul through Ketchup’s fingers and stared at the diminutive health points. Sure, Red felt a strong disconnection from his own body but this was unreal, he could seriously dust! The annoying pinches to his soul were much worse than they felt. Maybe it was because the way Ketchup would rub a puncture point and smooth over each wound with his thumb. His delicate and careful fondling was mulling over numb pain and pleasure.  
   
But as embarrassing as it was, Ketchup kept a straight face while working. Did Ketchup know how crazy he was making him? Was sharing souls routine in his world? It was possible that monsters in Tale would be more active in giving their souls to others, without the fear of it being destroyed. It was possible that touching a soul like this was just like rubbing over a bruise. He tried to be straight face too. It wouldn’t be respectful to Ketchup if he started moaning from him saving his life.  
   
Ketchup hissed a sharp breath through his teeth. Gently his fingers plucked at a vine, pulling it tautly just a few centimeters at a time to see if it would give. Instead, it started to knot around the rest of his soul like the end of tangled headphone wires.  
   
“Still okay?” A small nod prompted him to continue but there was also a mix of euphoria and pain on Red’s face. Something that Ketchup boorishly decided fell under the same kink for Red, though he didn’t bother to ask. He knew that some monsters liked to use their souls for more intimate relations but besides rubbing or licking...soul penetration was dangerous towards a monster's well being.  
   
Of course, with every risk, there were also loads of freaks who liked that stuff. Ketchup sucked in a breath to keep his hands still. Regardless of what Red was thinking, the flowers in his soul were weeds that were literally draining him. They needed to be removed. So he tries again to unravel the mess of thorns and vines.  
   
Red tried to sit still. For the most part, the pills he took earlier are doing a great job at keeping pain at bay. But he can’t help but shiver at the featherlight touch of those slender digits along his soul. There was a weird… numbing sensation that stemmed along his whole body. A mixture of medication, beer, and stuff. Everywhere felt sensitive to the lightest touch and yet numb to even his own need to move it.  
   
“So these flowers… are they contagious?”  
“Umm..” White hot pulses of pleasure spiked through every bone and when Ketchup rubbed over a spot Red would arch up a little. Trying to stifle an intense mewl from his mouth. He had to distract himself somehow or he was going to explode.  
   
He tried to give it some thought before he answered, careful to clear his throat before he began talking. Something so common as flowers in his world was an enigma in others. And Ketchup deserved a well thought out response! Deathbells only grew in Underfell as far as Red knew. The flowers couldn’t grow in any other place except for the moist dust and rot of a corpse but they’d often nest in the warmth of a cracked soul~ feeding off the natural magic excess until they could flower.  
   
“Maybe…?” Red wasn’t quite sure. “If you get infected too… I’ll help.”  
   
“Yeah... that's comforting. You’d drool to get your hands on my soul.” Ketchup combed his fingers through the coils of leaves and stems and detached the flowers one by one, snapping an end and looping it out through the hole it created. Red wanted to say anything to defend himself but he’s currently preoccupied. He bites down on his own tongue, trembling where he sits. Fingertips scrape over his soul and swivel over the small cracks and scars.  
   
“We’re almost done. How are you feeling?”  
   
Really hard. But Red had the common sense not to say that out loud. If it were possible he would have preferred to take the vines out himself. He could blindly reach into his own rib cage and pull at the weeds… but that would be dangerous. He’d have no idea what he was grabbing or pulling.  
   
“I'm okay…” Red murmured even though he was a mess of embarrassment and tears, shaking from being exposed for so long.  
   
Maybe if he had a better view he could do it alone. But he couldn’t exactly use his own magic to pull his soul out his ribcage.  To begin with, the soul was the very source of a monsters magic. It's not supposed to leave the body. The only magic Red could use right now was linked to his essential bodily needs, he couldn’t summon an attack even if he tried. A position like this left monsters vulnerable and weak. But for some reason… that didn’t terrify him. Not when Ketchup was here.  
   
He would have asked Boss… but now he realizes there was no way his brother would have the same patience or caution. Boss cared about him and would never want to harm him, but his brother wouldn’t be as slow. This job could be done in seconds if they ripped out the vines all at once, but Ketchup wasn’t going to take that gamble. Asking for help...was the probably the best thing he could have done. He’d have to thank him later.  
   
“I think that's all of it… how do you feel??”  
   
Hot. Sluggish. Numb. Aroused. Sensitive. Tired. Depressed.Empty. Take your pick. But more than anything Red ‘felt’ like he needed to put his shirt back on soon. Red ‘felt’ like Ketchup should go home now. But even if he asked he knew the skeleton would turn him down. Ketchup was too honest and kind for that.  
   
“I feel...better.  Th..thank yu for helpinn me.”  
   
“Lay back and relax okay? I’ll read you a story in a bit… But first, let me fix ya up.”  
   
From his fingertips magic suddenly radiated in the room, pulsing a bright color that blinded Red. He jumped backward, hitting his head on the adjacent wall.  
   
“WhAH! ARE yOU doing?!” After screaming over his initial shock he lunged forward over the bed and wrestled Ketchup for his own soul. Despite his sudden spike of energy Ketchup pushed him off effortlessly.  
   
“Red… stop messing around!!” In one hand he held the soul away as far as he could now and with his other hand he mashed Reds face away. “I could have dropped it!”  
   
“Whaai are yuu attakin me?!” Red whimpered. “Did I do something wrong?” Well of course he did! Everything had been wrong all day! Even now was a major failure!!! Ketchup was finally tired of him!!! Good! He wouldn’t mind going out like this. “Yeah, okay.” If he was nothing but an annoyance to Ketchup… “If yer gonna kill me make it quick -kay?” Red closed his eyes tightly and lied down on the bedspread- too tired to get up again.  
   
“...Red … I’m not going to attack. What the hell… I just gave you a whole speech about how death is bad!  It's just a bit of healing magic~ see? I mean… since I’m already holding your soul… I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal.”  
   
“Wuts dat?”    
   
“Healing… it's what it sounds like, dummy. Do you guys… not have this?”  
   
“Nu-uh.”  
   
He sucks in a breath. “... sit back Red, I’ll show you.”  
   
A bright glow of magic emerged from Ketchups fingertips, enveloping each digit in small bubbles. He fused his magic against the glass shards of Red’s soul. The mixture of red and blue creates a beautiful fusion of purple along its edges.  
   
Red leaned forward a bit, curious by the light show. Gosh, Ketchup looked so dazzling. Their magic danced and entwined around each other. If they were lovers, Red would lean forward and kiss him right now. This sudden cool-like feeling of relief washed over him. Like the hot sand of the beach being cooled by the waters, his soul was awash with new experiences and feelings. He could sense Ketchup's breathing and the resonating of his soul. He could hear his good wishes. His honesty, his kindness, his need to protect like a mother. He felt really… happy. For a moment. Like a fleeting giggle had elevated his spirits but it was quickly followed by doubt, concern, worry… They were from Ketchup. And when Red realized he became frightened at the idea of losing himself.  
   
He pressed forward to stop Ketchup, this healing thing wasn’t natural… his body buzzed with an electricity he hadn’t felt in years. Back to when he was a kid… back when nothing in the world would hurt him. Back before he had to shoulder responsibility for caring for Boss… when he was a kid. Truly a kid. And Dad, for all the worth he had as a surrogate father, would pick him up in both hands and let his little boy ride on his shoulders.

And then it all stopped. Ketchup stopped. The swelling joy and trust circulating through him stopped. Red shakily sighed, feeling his anxieties and grief settle back into his bones- an unwelcome but far more familiar resident.  
   
“Sorry…It doesn’t seem to work here.” He heard the apology but Red wasn’t paying attention. His health didn’t go up in the slightest, yeah yeah - whatever. What the hell was that?! That feeling?! Swaddled in a blanket of magic from Ketchups good intent and hospitality, Red was scared. Was safe. Was complete.  
   
“Some of the flowers might still be in your soul. Get some rest, we’ll try again tomorrow.”  
   
His soul was returned to him but Red didn’t even notice. That empty feeling he had where his soul should be was already filled.  
   
Ketchup rummaged through his drawers and found a new shirt for him. He helped dress Red and laid him down while petting his head, telling a story like he’d done for his Papyrus. Drifting from consciousness, Red stared at Ketchup and wondered how such a perfect monster could ever exist. Why would such a perfect monster care about him? Tolerate him?  
   
Soon he fell asleep and Ketchup was there with him, holding his hand beside the bed.


	8. A heart to heart talk~

It was only an hour later when Boss returned home, but by then the artificial underground lights had started to dim for the night and bring with it the exhaust from the core. The air started to get warmer suddenly and the violent winds had become still as the temperature started to level out. 

Fell wanted nothing more than to collapse into his bed and sleep off a hard day's work but what he found in his bedroom woke him right up again. His brother was asleep… as he should be. Blanket up to his neck, drool coming out the corner of his mouth, arm draped over the side of the bed like he was about to fall off- only he was holding another monster's hand. Classic was on the floor, sound asleep. Fingers entwined so pleasantly. That looked really uncomfortable to sleep that way. From the way they were resting, Fell pieced together that the two of them must have chatted the whole night and fallen asleep on the spot.

Fell smirked at himself, guessing the date went well. He bent down to Ketchups level on the floor and tapped his shoulder. “Hey. Classic.”He whispered so he wouldn’t wake his own brother. “It’s morning. Go home.”

Ketchup opened his eyes slowly, not recognizing the angry copy of his own brother until he looked past him and saw the different furniture of a home. This was Fells place, he remembered. And then looked to his left where he was still conjoined with Reds hand.

“Oh.”He said slowly. “Oh. Fell. You’re back.” Ketchup separated himself from Red’s sticky palm and stretched. “Thanks, I got to (yawn) get back home soon… Blue and Paps’ll be worried I’ve been gone so long.”

“It's almost 12.”

“Really???” He’d spent three hours here? He didn’t mind… but maybe he should have called home before he nodded off. A short nod confirms it. So Sans stood up and got ready to leave. Now that Fell was here, he could look after his brother.

But something looked a little off about Fell. Usually the skeleton was pristine and well dressed, but he’d just come back from work and was still in his armor. He’d sustained some battle damage on his clothing. Ripped shirt, torn with wide claw marks and blood speckles that he couldn’t quite clean off. Ketchup gulped dryly. He’d almost forgot this world was survival of the fittest.

As if reading his worries, Fell offers to walk him out so he won't be alone in this new au. “Get your stuff, I’ll escort you to the gate.” With that said, Fell turns on his heel and leaves to get his boots again. When the room is devoid of his presence, Ketchup takes a look at Red again. His counterpart is sleeping so peacefully, even though his body is contorted to hang over the bedspread.

Sans took a peek at his soul, relieved by seeing the status of 2/1 points restored. The skeleton was going to be just fine. He pets the side of Red’s dome and said a small ‘gnite’ under his breath. After such a tearful night and fighting, it was good to see such a pensive relaxing of facial features on such a sweaty snotty face.

He left the room and bounded downstairs to meet up with Fell. This brother too looked exhausted but for him to walk him the few feet to the machine in the back made Ketchup feel a bit safer. He knew he could hold his own against the human… but against another monster?? He didn’t want to think about attacking his own.

When the door swung open and Fell led them outside, Sans was able to get a glimpse of this world. A row of medieval looking pillories stood in the village square, encircling a huge guillotine as the centerpiece instead of the annual gyftmas tree.

“Is that used?...” Sans asked?

“Hn? Oh, that. Yeah. There’s going to be a raffle this Saturday actually. Want to come?” Ketchup violently shook his head no. “Nyeh heh… your loss. Just don’t be surprised when my brother asks you.”

Sans very much doubted such an invitation would be extended his way. At least he hoped it wouldn’t. Not only was it grotesque and barbaric to celebrate a death in the town square but Red wouldn’t humiliate himself again by asking for a date so soon. Doing so might lower his health again. Which reminded him...

“Fell… has your brother always been… well… suicidal?”

“...”

“I mean… I thought it was this kill or be killed world that fucked him up with anxiety and stress, but you grew up here and you’re… somewhat… stable? You know what I mean?”

Fell rolls his eyes and opens the back door to the machine. Ketchup had already trudged this way with a drunk on his shoulders, but seeing it again with Fell made the place seem smaller than it was. His tall stature almost hit the ceiling of the cramped space, he was a hair's width away from hitting the lightbulb in the middle of the room. Quickly he crosses the barricade of boxes and inputs the coordinates for Classics world. It starts up with a hum.

“There, you’re good to go.”

But Sans isn’t quite ready to leave, not without answers. “Red’s soul was close to cracking today. ...And yes, it may have been my fault… but … a simple rejection shouldn’t be so hard to-”

“... rejection?” That catches his attention. “You rejected Sans?!”

Sans frowned, hating when his name was dropped for other people. The nicknames leveled out the name game they were all playing. Hearing Sans date a Sans just made his skin crawl. Of course he rejected Sans! He’s a SANS! … what kind of freak would date themselves?

“...He thought I was inviting him to dinner alone. That was a mistake. Blueberry was with me and I just wanted to hang with some friends for a bit…” He starts to trail off, feeling as though he has done something wrong under Fell’s stern gaze. The skeleton was far from the sweet and easily forgiving Papyrus he knew, Fell’s eyes glinted with anger.

“I see.” He says. It seems much calmer than what his expression means to say. “...Thank you for taking Sans back home.” The words thank you are grating through his teeth, Ketchup avoided any eye contact with him as the machine boots up.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave him there. Red got a bit drunk… and sick. There’s a weird flower on his soul… Do you guys have medicine for that? I’m sure my Alphys could probably cook up a solution in no time.”

“We don’t need a cure. It's a harmless plant.”

“...Really? It was leeching away at Red’s magic.” Ketchup raised a bone brow. “He said it was contagious.” Did Red lie?

“Only contagious for weak monsters .” Fell sighed. “You like wont be affected Classic. Even with your health being… the standard, don’t worry. The flowers he brought you, shouldnt have been anything more than decorative.”

“Then why is Red-?”

“...” Fell sighs heavily as if this conversation was a hassle to him, but even so, he sweeps a chair out for him to sit down through the barrage of questions. Thick billows of dust clouds from his decent. It's a small indication of how much time has passed since anyone has been down here. The recent use of the machine hasn’t yet warranted a spring cleaning for the Fell brothers.

When he’s comfortable sitting, he makes a motion with his open palm for Sans to sit too. The machine is already warmed up at this point, there aren’t any chairs available, and Fell seems agitated to talk when all he wants to do is sleep in his bed, but Sans takes up the offer. Because, honestly, when has Fell ever been ‘pleasant’ enough to offer something? The opportunity was pretty rare, though he tried his best to make small talk with the other universe siblings.

Sans took the chance, sitting on the floor like a toddler during story time and listened to whatever Fell had to say.

Fell smiled. His maw stretching to make him seem more monstrous than he already was. It put Sans uneasy, to say the least. He couldn’t tell if this edgy Pap was trying to smile kindly or mischievously… but whatever expression he is trying to make is kind of dwarfed by the jagged fangs and sharp cheekbones.

“Comfortable?”

“... oh uh! Yes.” That question startled him.

“Listening?”

“Y-yes?”

“Paying attention?”

“Of course!”

“YOU BROKE HIS HEART!”

“... excuse me?”

“The flowers can only infect someone through the cracks in a soul! The flowers only feast on the magic of the dead or dying! Did you really push my Sans to the breaking point? You of all people know how low a Sans’s health is! I do my best to keep his health at least a 4 or above! FOUR!… and I thought your universe was SAFE enough for him to go alone! Can’t I trust you copies to do anything right?! You REJECTED HIM and expected him not to be heartbroken?! ”

“...Well, what am I supposed to do?! LIE???? I don’t like him! How can I like a Sans!?? I’m not like you incest freaks! I don’t want to bone myself!”

Fell’s eyes become somehow more sunken and darker than they already were. He snarls in his throat, holding himself back from lashing out. Classic actually regrets saying that. He feels the presence of danger from Papyrus… a murderous intent he hasn’t felt since the kid dropped down for a genocide run.

Yet Fell is huffing and puffing in his chair. Articulating words that he’d rather yell. “... I. Will. Ignore. That. Comment. For. Now. You. Universal. Fucks. Don’t. Know. Anything. About. War. Or. Survival. So. You. Gossip. Like. Fucking. Children. You’re. The. Worst.” Fell seethes his anger, eye twitching. “Lies. Are the worst. Don’t dare lie to my brother. And don’t you dare spread lies either. Our relationship is mutual. I protect him. And he protects me. I wouldn’t ask a judge to understand. You’ve let your brother die countless times. Pathetically.”

Sans clenches his jaw. Each word felt like a punch in the stomach. Worse than any injury. He can’t even respond if he wants too. He knows Fell is already this close to slapping him.

“You don’t have to lie. If you don’t like my brother. Say so. Have some honor. Have some respect.”

“... I did tell him that.” Classic mumbles. Obviously, that’s what a rejection was…

“Your ride's here.- You can let yourself out.” Fell stands and kicks his chair back to its place beside the desk.

Sans sidled out from his spot, quickly getting out of the path of destruction Fell was causing by stepping through boxes in his anger. He opened the door to leave but Sans stood up and stopped him. This wasn’t his fault anyhow! Why was he being blamed? Despite how he felt though… it didn’t change the fact that Red was upstairs… having cried himself to sleep.

“...Is Red...going to be okay?” Sans asks. “Those flowers… they can be removed right? I couldn’t get them all.”

“che-” Fell tilts his head away. “It's as easy as pulling teeth. He’ll be fine.” That’s not how that expression goes… but Sans felt relieved anyway. He nods his head in small motions, glad that Fell could take care of him from here.

~*~*~*~

Home was quiet… compared to wretched sobbing and sniffling he’d been hearing the past few hours… the dead silence was unnerving. Sans shrugged off his jacket at the door and sighed for the first time all day. Tensions had been pretty high with Red and Berry here. He enjoyed his otherworldly copies company… but sometimes he just needed to be alone. Even his brother was too much to deal with sometimes. The high energies was just making him tired. 

He stood in the doorway for a minute, waiting for his eyelights to adjust to the darkened room. All there was for a light source was the television… that flickered across the walls and sofa. Illuminating two sleepy skeletons. Papyrus and Berry were bundled to their necks in a blanket, surrounded by his Mettaton plushies and bit of popcorn. 

Sans sighed and let a smile fall onto his face. 

Carefully, he navigated the pillow forts and blankets and made his way to the sofa without waking the two.. He used the flashing light from the television to search for the remote and turned it off.


	9. A Berry nice surprise!

Since home was literally around the corner of the Tale house, packing a sleepover bag was pretty useless. Blue’s toothbrush and personal belongings were only a hop and skip away. So when he came back moments later only to find that Ketchup was missing, he became very **_very_** _unhappy_.   
   
He stomped passed Papyrus _, who had already knocked out on the sofa_ , and entered the kitchen to find that the mug of coco was emptied. _Good_... but next to the cup was the teddy bear he’d laughably given Red. _Not good_.   
   
The sight of it was similar to a kidnappers calling card.   
   
Red was _here_. Ketchup was _here_. And now both of them are unexplainably **_gone_**. Berry seethed, angrily preparing another brew of coco for when the skeleton got back. If he ever did. It was likely Ketchup could have fallen ill in Underfell and if that was the case… Blue’s plans would be ruined. It wouldn’t be wise to storm into the Fell’s house when Boss was still at work. He knew their work schedule well enough to figure out only Red and Ketchup would be in the house. _Alone_. **_Together_**.   
   
It irritated him.   
   
On the other hand… if Red had drunk it instead, it would help ruin any chance he had with Ketchup. The _fool_ would be slobbering over him and any monster in their right mind wouldn’t be kind to those predatorial advances. Red wouldn’t be in control of his body, or his heat. It would be great if he impulsively did something really… _regretful_. Berry giggled, hoping for the latter option.   
   
He pushed Papyrus over one side of the sofa. The deadweight would probably wake with a few black and blues from being shoved, but honestly Berry couldn’t care less. Papyrus wasn’t so much of a friend as he was a vehicle for getting what he wanted. Copying and feigning a friendship with the innocent monster cast himself in the same cute and bubbly light, free from the doubt and suspicion that Papy usually gave him when he acted oddly.   
   
Alone, his cheerfulness was suspect, with an ideal friend by his side he could play this game forever. The blanket was swaddled around himself and Pap, conveying comfort and a bond close enough to share.   
   
He sat on the living room sofa with the skeleton, only because it was the least obvious vantage point to the front door. If Ketchup were to walk in, he could easily switch his gaze to the television. But hours went by and Berry fell asleep.   
   
The front door clicked into place and the shuffle of feet came beside the sofa. Berry blinked open an eye, staring at the flashing television screen that suddenly blackened. His other eye was still adjusted to the darkness, so he switched his vision over. Careful of moving his head too much, he surveyed his situation.   
   
~*~*~*~*~  
   
Sans stood in the darkened living room and pressed a skeletal kiss to his brothers forehead.  
“Sleep tight, Pap.” He whispered, thinking it would be a shame to wake the two up just to roll out a guest bed. Both Blue and Papyrus looked cozy and comfortable snuggled on the sofa. Wrapped in layers of blankets and snoring lightly, Sans guessed the skeles had probably babbled away all night until they’d fallen asleep.   
   
He could use some of that same sleep now. Dealing with Red all day left him exhausted and his magic was feeling low after that failed healing attempt. He wandered to the kitchen to look for something edible before bed. He’d hoped to be quiet, but it seemed he’d waken Blue anyway.   
   
**“Ketchup~! You’re back!** ” Blue whisper-yelled excitedly. The skeleton was already pushing him into a hug and nuzzled against his chin. Sans hugged him back with a small shhh, not wanting to wake his lil brother in the next room.   
   
“Yeah… sorry about missing the movie marathon, Blueberry. I had to drag Red home.”   
   
“I _know_. He left my bear here!” Berry said with a sharp huff and an even tighter hug. “I missed you!!! I was waiting for a really long time for you to come back! What happened to Red? He was _drunk_ , wasn’t he? Was he still _crying_ like a _baby_?”  
   
Ketchup hissed a breath at the thought of Red. If Red was crying ‘like a baby’ it was only because he’d hurt him. He pulled back from the hug and looked down on the other skeleton, Blueberry, only 2 inches shorter than him. “Berry… that’s really mean. Red’s going through some changes right now. He’s having a hard time.” -because he broke Red’s heart, but Ketchup kept that part out of the story. Fells words still lingered and still guilted him for letting Red almost fall down.   
   
“Sorry Ketchup… I wasn't trying to be mean.”   
   
“I know, Berry.” He pet the skull gingerly, lording his height over the smallest Sans, but Berry didn’t mind. He soaked up the excess attention with glee, leaning into the small touches and closeness. It was a privilege he had with such an innocent face.   
   
Ketchup was stewing in his own thoughts, absentmindedly petting Berry. _(Maybe there was no proper way to reject a monster kindly… but he should have paid better attention to his friends feelings. There were countless times Red asked him out before and he never took them seriously. He should have seen the signs!)_  
   
Unfortunately, Ketchup was too dense to see the signs here too. The way Berry stared unblinkingly at him, fixated on nothing but Ketchups pressense, was a sign that something was _wrong_ with this relationship too.   
   
Berry was watching; absorbing all the minute changes in Ketchup’s demeanor and word choice. He noted how tired he was, how stressed he was about Red. Something definitely happened over there. Berry scowled, wanting to know more information than he was privy to. He’d find out what happened later. He definitely would. For now… he needed to get his plans back on track.   
   
“You look exhausted, Ketchup!”  
   
“Yeah… I used a lot of magic up on Red. Didn’t do much good tho.”   
   
Berry smiled, but quickly snapped his jaw shut to keep from sounding too eager. “You mean… you have no magic left? ~Not even for a fight?” Ketchup was in the fridge, looking for something to eat. It would help replenish his magic too. Berry swung back and forth between his toes and heels, staring at the ass that stuck out behind the fridge door.   
   
“Drained buddy.” That was almost too good to be true! Berry slapped a hand over his mouth before his smile got too wide. Not that Ketchup would see. He was still head deep in the fridge, sucking air through his teeth and wondering what he could cook. “Maybe… I could heat up some pasta...”  
   
Berry rolled his eyes. This was _too_ perfect…“I still have hot chocolate left over.” It was a new batch… hardly left over. He toed across the kitchen and put the back burner on to warm up the drink. “Why don’t you have some before you go to bed? I’m sure it will give an extra boost to your magic!” _Pffff_ , like 2 points maybe. Blue lied, knowing a drink would waste more stamina than anything else.

  
Sans thought about it, his magic _was_ drained. He was going to rifle through the fridge for some cold leftovers… but hot coco sounded pretty nice. He didn’t get a chance to try it earlier since Red came by. “Sure,” He said with a warm, ignorant,  smile. “I’d love some, Blue.”


	10. Caught in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '3' HAppy valentines day!!!!  
> this isn't... a lovely fic in the slightest!!! 
> 
> Please skip it if -yandere Berry attempting to rape Ketchup is not your thing.  
> Its like a whole chapter of creep berry attempting to manhandle Ketchup in the worst way. TwT

_There was something really wrong with this room_.  Sans furrows his eyes and tries to perceive anything other than the swaying motion of furniture back and forth. _Why were the chairs all dancing?_ They weren’t moving, per say, and yet through the corner of his eyes everything seemed to idly rock back and forth like waves were hitting the forefront of reality and altering everything just slightly enough. _What was wrong with him? Why did everything feel tilted? Was he tilted?_ Sans hiccups and thought to himself. _This felt weird_.   
   
He takes another swig of coco- but unfortunately there is nothing but a sip left in the cup. Along the bottom of the mug sparkles of powder and marshmallow bits decorate the rim. His drink is all gone, and yet he felt thirsty…. Impossibly thirsty.   
   
_Did my magic recover at all?_ Sans shakes his head to try to clear his thoughts long enough to summon up his status and check. But he can’t. Thinking his head is a little too sleepy to check, he doesn’t even notice the way his magic sputters in rejection. He simply thinks it's fatigue and moves on, curious about the thirst and his chest…. His chest felt light and smokey, ariated….  
   
_Wait…?_ _I’ve felt this same feeling before on new years eve… when I had a sip of wine and didn’t really like the acidic nature swirling in my chest. I’d never really been one for liquor… it's bitter and sour and…_  why was he thinking that now? Sans felt the memory was so out of place. What was he doing again?   
   
“Oh, you’re out of chocolate. Can I get you some more?”   
   
Oh yes! He was thirsty! Despite his own thoughts stewing about Sans definitely hears that kind offer from the rest of the jargon Berry is spewing. He hasn’t been listening to Berry’s stories so he tries to force a smile to his face and act normal.   
   
“Yes. Yes, please.” He straightens his posture and hands his cup over to Berry, who is quick to fill it up and sit across him with an innocent smile. Without a second thought, Sans brings it to his mouth again and takes a long gulp,  hoping maybe his mouth would stop feeling so dry if he drank a little more.   
   
_Why is my mouth so dry?_  
_Why does  my shirt feel so tight?_  
_Is it hot in here?_  
_Berry doesn’t seem to be sweating… is it just me?_  
_Am I sick?_  
_Fuck, did I catch something from Fell’s world?_  
   
Sans tries to keep his composure, nodding every so often as Berry was telling a story from across the other side of the table. He tries to listen in. It’s the polite thing to do since Berry is so accommodating. He hears something about how great Mettaton’s marathon was and how Paps fell asleep so quickly… but he can’t stay focused for very long. There is a pounding on the inside of his skull like some creature wants to burst out. _Oh fuck, something was wrong._ He might be sick. It felt like a tennis ball lodged itself in the back of his throat. A small gag prevents him from fully swallowing down that lump, he felt it in every breath and every wheeze.   
   
Okay, he was definitely sick or something… he needed to lie down.  
   
“-feeling sleepy Ketchup?” Berry taps a finger to his teeth. “Let me help you to your room. :) Since Pap is asleep, let’s be extra quiet.”   
   
Sans nods very slow like. That sounded like a great idea, the greatest idea he’s heard all day! With a small hop, Sans shuffles out of his chair and uselessly falls to the floor. His legs felt like a pile of jelly and pin pricks of nerves travel all the way up his femurs. He’d never seen the kitchen tiles this closely before. They were so symmetrical and interesting. And cold. Nice and cold.   
   
_Maybe I should take a nap on the floor, hehehe, Pap would certainly yell at me if I slept here.._ Luckily Blue was helping him up, offering a strong shoulder for Sans to rest on. Berry was such a great guy, Sans hugs tightly onto him, afraid of falling again. Before he knew it, Berry was already carrying him up the stairs and put him down in his bed.   
   
_Since when was Berry so strong? Must be all that guard training he’s done in Swap. Berry is so reliable…_ Ketchup rolls over onto his stomach and buries his nose in his blankets. Maybe a quick snooze would help his head.   
   
“You look tense, Ketch. You want a massage?” It was his first thought to say no, he already inconvenienced his guest enough, but Berry’s hands were already on his shoulder blades and once those skilled fingers clicked his bones in place a gratifying moan escaped from Sans. He sunk into the bed and couldn't complain once Berry’s fingers started roaming around his lower back.    
   
His spine arched into the pleasant rhythm of fingers rubbing across each vertebrae. Sans melted at the touch, lowering his defenses as hands creeped lower and lower. In small circles Berry dug his thumbs into his ribs and pressed down with increasing pressure, eliciting another moan.   
   
Sans bit his tongue to stop himself from sounding so loud. The noise was so embarrassing but he couldn’t help it,  Berry had magic fingers that crawled over him! ...wait. How did he summon his tongue without noticing?   
   
Above him, Berry smirks as his plan starts to take shape. Literally. Blue colored ecto magic started to coalesce and glow throughout the skeletons clothes. He thought it would take longer to stimulate the ecto magic but Ketchup was already pudding in his hands. Now that a solid form had started to fill out his clothes Berry salivated at the chance to get a closer look.  He slid his fingers under the shirt, pulling up ever so slightly…  
   
“hhhh-Berry?” Sans lifted his head from a pillow, only to be pushed back down into it. Fingertips curled into his scapula and shut him up.   
   
“Just want to help you feel better!” Berry chirps happily, with the same innocent and bubbly voice that lulls his prey into a false sense of security. “Your shirt’s in the way. Let me just-” Smoothly he slithers his way through the fabric, removing it by rolling it up over Ketchups spine, using the nook on the upper spinal disc to hold the shirt in place like a coat hook. The glow of blue was even brighter now that the opaque shirt was removed.   
   
Sucking in a long breath through his teeth, Berry slows down just enough to calm himself. He was close to his goal… he couldn’t let himself be found out too early.  Soon that coco would reach its full effects. He’d spent enough time idly chatting in the kitchen, waiting for Ketchup to start to give in to it's effects. A few more .. _.friendly touches_ … and he’d be perfected.  
   
A gentle rub eased over bare bones. Berry noted that the feel of bones was warmer than the crinkled shirt and smoother than how he had imagined in his dreams. The magic stirring beneath him was blue in color like his own, but distinct. Darker. Swirling with hues that creamed together as if it were an ink blot painting. … A painting he couldn’t wait to pin up against the wall and hold up with a good screw.   
   
The slight, modest whimpers beneath him were a good fuel for the fire that had been building in his pants. Each hitch in Ketchups breathing and each lul in his throat from holding back a pleasurable moan, made Berry giddy for the real thing. He couldn’t wait to hear those unrestrained pants and cries…   
   
Berry almost giggled at the pure luck he had. With Papy at home, Papyrus asleep down stairs, Red dosed up on the first batch, Fell presumably taking care of him, and Ketchup finally succumbing to the drugs affect… well there was no one left to interfere.   
   
“Hn~!!’ Ketchup shrieked, finally all that touching had stimulated something extra. “Th-thanks Berry! I think I’m okay now.” An aroma followed that statement like sweet heavy creamed milk. A unique scent of heat.   
   
Like hell Berry was just going to nod his head and leave! This was what he was waiting for and now that he’d caught Ketchup in the middle of his heat he wouldn’t so easily walk away!!  
   
“Let me help you get ready for bed, Ketchup :3” Berry already had slid his hands down to the hem of Ketchups pants. He caught his fingers through the jeans belt loops and gave just a small tug down his hips… careful not to tug so suddenly as to startle his prey. Again he pulled, finally exposing milky iliac crests.   
   
“Wait-Berry? What are you-?”  
“Just helping you change into pajamas!” He chirps happily. “You seem sluggish today!”   
   
That much was true, and Ketchup’s head drops back onto the pillow.He didn’t really feel like he could move, but even still, Berry undressing him was too much- “It's okay~!! I’m fine! I’ll sleep like this.” He tried to roll to his front and stop him, numbly raising a hand to fall on the hem of his pants. As if he had any power to hold them up.   
   
“No~! Thats dirty Ketchup! Let me help!”   
“No~ I can undress myself B-beryy! Thank you but -naaawh!” Another tug and his tailbone was freed making Ketchup blush a deep blue as his arousal glew from between his legs. He swiftly drops his hands down there to try to cover himself. “D-dont look I - !!”   
   
“I want to look.” Berry smiles. Finally around the biggest curve, he rips the pants the rest of the way down off of Ketchups feet. “You smell so good…” He hums happily to see Sans had manifested every tool needed for their playtime to begin. “And it looks like you need some help… dont you?”   
   
“No-!”   
   
“No? But this part says you do~” his hands fluttered up Ketchups thighs, gripping his hips to hoist him closer to their bodies. Squished together, Ketchup shrieked in embarrassment. He shook his head no, but he was already grinding against the rough fabric of jeans against him. Too weak to do more than rut up against another, Ketchup made a horrified look of disgust with himself. He couldn’t deny this felt… _felt really good._  
   
It was clear Ketchup hated this and couldn’t control himself but Berry didn’t mind the ugly face. Finally having something he coveted for so long within his grasp, he felt like a kid in a toy store. Where should he start? Where to start indeed….  
   
Should he tie him up?   
Hardly, he doubted Ketchup could even muster up any strength.   
   
Maybe he should start by prying open that pretty little mouth? Give his skull a good fucking just to see that grin wiped off his face. Ketchup was thirsty after all… drinking milk would be good for him.   
   
Or perhaps, he should go for a socket? His eyelights had faded out now that Ketchup was in dream land. Bet the inside of his skull would feel very tight with all that magic swirling about.  
   
Then again… if he wanted that tight magic to fuck, he could just aim for his soul. He could pull it out and treat him like a good fleshlight toy if he really wanted.   
   
He could always take the obvious entrance… if he rut up against those sweet sapphire folds maybe a womb would make way for his hot delivery. … Imagining Ketchup all round and confused how he even came to be carrying kids… Berry nearly creamed his pants right there. Stars he felt so tight to be constrained for this long…   
   
He unzipped his pants and quickly pulled them to his hips. No one would dare call him little anymore if they knew what he was really packing. His erection sprung free from the tights, the lighter hue of blue a perfect compliment to the ocean of beauty beneath him.   
   
What started as a simple massage had ended somehow with him completely bare. How had he let down his defenses so much not to notice sooner? His legs were pinned to each of Berry’s thighs, leaving a horrifying opening between his legs that he couldn’t close even if he could move right now. Moving was a hard thing. His body felt sluggish, heavy, and even lifting his head off the pillow felt like a thousand bricks had slammed against his lower lobe.   
   
But he couldn’t just lie down and let himself be exposed like this! He jerked his hips particularly sharply, trying to turn his heated grinding into a kick but it was useless. Berry was quite easily able to grab his ankle and prevent the jerking motion from hitting him. “You’re in heat Ketchup…” Berry bent down and lapped at Ketchup’s cheek, tasting his sweat with a long lick up to his ear drum. “Don’t fight it. You’re forcing me to be mean.” He whispered, his other hand snaked up to his throat, pressing against his passage way. Skeletons didn’t need air- but stars there was a gagging reflex to breath, enough to alert Ketchup to the mal intentions that Blue clearly had. This was far from a misunderstanding! But maybe???   
   
“Wha-?? Berry whuts goinn-” His tongue flopped lazily out his mouth, numb and weighing his jaw down. He didn’t have the breath to keep talking. Maybe this was a nightmare? Berry couldn’t possibly be…   
   
Ketchups eyes roll back in his head. Blue held on a moment longer after the initial jump start just to make sure Ketchup was alert to remember this. Berry wanted to savor his victory. It wouldn’t be any good if Ketchup became so numb he fell asleep. Ketchup had to know who was in charge here. Berry had set up a whole string of plans… blackmail… and shaming…With some training, Ketchup might even shape up to be a good cocksleeve.   
   
He let go with a small kiss to the side of Ketchups bruised neck, heavily breathing for the air he’d lost and for the situation he found himself in. First was a gasp for air coughing through his teeth, then a sudden bout of tears. Frightened droplets rolled down his cheeks. Confusion. Fear. Denial. Anger. Hurt. Everything came out all at once.   
   
“I didn’t want to hurt you Ketchup… You should just let this happen.”   
   
Berry pinches the top of his gloved fingers, pulling each one with a little monologue. “We’re at the end now, Ketchup. The final chapter of the dating manual. _Sex_. This is the part where we have kids. And live together forever. _Just you. And me_ …” He bit off his glove and spit it off the opposite end of the bed. His drags his pointed finger across Ketchup’s sternum and scratches just the surface. Just enough to make it hurt and have the bone welt up with marrow.   
   
“Will I be your first? I wonder?” When his tracing reaches the end and falls off the cliff of a ribcage to shove his fist inside to grab at the cerulean soul inside. Classic surges up, his spine arching off the bed with a yowl as his entire entity is forcibly ripped from it's home. “You know, the drug I used was only supposed to make you enter a heat, make your joints a bit stiff… you summoned _this_ for me _all on your own_ didn’t you~♫… Were you that _eager_ Ketchup? Do you want my _cock_ that bad?”  
   
“Wha-??”  
   
“ **SAY IT**.” Berry gave a squeeze to the soul in his fist, watching as Classic violently lifted off the bed and through his head back in agony. The mattress coils squeaked with a high pitched scream that Ketchup couldn’t make. It was a pain beyond the dull sound of ‘oww’. A pain beyond the quick hiss of noise when suddenly struck. His life force was quite literally being squeezed. And Sans writhed in inaudible torture. … up until the moment Berry released.   
   
Classic sobbed, trying to make his bones move. He needed to run. He needed to escape!!  
   
Who was this monster wearing Blueberry’s face? It couldn’t be that sweet innocent skeleton! Yet he was clearly in danger and if he didn’t consider Berry an enemy right now he was going to be hurt again!  
   
With a sharp jolt still coiling in his gut, he fisted the blanket beneath himself. The pain from earlier brought a slight sensitivity back to his limbs. He fought to close his legs, but succeeded in only pulling Blue closer.   
   
“Oooh, _eager_ , are we?  Don’t worry we have plenty of _playtime_ now that Red and Papyrus are out of the way.”   
   
“..PAp??” his voice felt cracked but he stressed out the words while gagging.  “What happened to Pap? Where’s my brother?!”   
   
“Oh~ asleep on the sofa I suppose. I didn’t give him the same drug you did. Mweheheheh” His innocent laugh seems so much darker now that he’s straddling a very vulnerable and frightened skeleton. Sans shivers, still confused by the whole shift in tone from the Berry he remembers. Was this a dream? A nightmare? Why was berry laughing like an evil villain? What should he do to escape??!  
   
“That would be silly, Ketchup. ...Papyrus wouldn’t be any good to me if he was in heat too. So I gave him a simple sleeping pill. He’ll be out cold until your tummy is nice and round with my cum.♥” He gave a chiding tap to the ecto belly summoned beneath him. Ketchup winced at the light tap to his stomach. He didn’t want that! He really didn’t!!! … yet he couldn’t help grinding against Berry, desperate for the same pleasure Berry was promising.   
   
“Red on the other hand… well, you took care of him for me didn’t you. :D “   
   
“Red is?...”  
   
“Drugged, most likely. It's rather good that nuisance stays away. Now I have you all~to ~ myself.”  He laps at Ketchup’s soul with a small blue tongue, putting enough pressure on it to pierce the organ. Sans yelped, eyes blown wide with pain. Again his head rolled backwards and he felt hot tears rolling down his face.   
   
“Nonono!!!”   
   
Soul penetration was something for lovers- it was supposed to be gentle and tender- but this felt like  a violation of every nerve in his body. It sent a white shock of electricity shuddering throughout his body and he wished for it to stop. He desperately wanted to get away-  
   
And with a small ping, he does just that.   
   
With his eyes closed, he has no idea where he’s teleported off too but he knows he hits the floor hard. His right ribs brace the fall and he has to cough to recover air he couldn't simply inhale.   
   
Where was he?  
   
He opened his eyes, searching for the familiar but found it too familiar for his liking. He’d teleported all right, about _two feet_ away from where he just was. Was his magic too weak for a simple shortcut?! Sans gasped, like a fish out of water. That small burst of magic felt like it punched open his gut. At least his soul came with him, the proximity wasn’t so far away that Berry could hold him captive with it.   
   
But Berry was about to hold him captive anyway. The monster got up from the bed and crouched over him.   
   
“It looks like your trying to leave, Ketchup.” The skeleton trembled on the floor, staring at the blue star patterned socks and no further. On the other side of that door, he could get help. Papyrus was asleep… but maybe he could call for Stretch?   
   
No.. no.. .he didn’t know if he could trust Stretch either! He was his friend. The two joked so many times. They had laughed so many times and shared so much… But if Berry was really like this~ who could he trust? The innocence of their friendship felt corrupt and betrayed.   
   
Like a ragdoll, Berry flipped him onto his back easily and kissed up his thigh oh so delicately. “You’re trembling so much, Ketchup. Is your heat that hard to bare?” Sweet innocent whispers bring his legs up to Berry’s hips and once there is friction against him Sans can’t stop grinding up against the sweet stimulation. Fuck. Fuck. He hates this. He hates it!  His eyes fill with tears and he aches for something to get him off.   
   
“Wow, Ketch. Look.” And he does, he can’t help himself but he looks at the moist slick he’s left on Berry’s pants. An imprint of his lust dripping onto the spot he’s been grinding at. “You’re doing that all on your own!” Berry hums. “See? You do like it!”  
   
Ketchup shook his head violently, moaning as a pressure felt to be building inside him. Red had this same drug too…  How the hell wasn’t he just rutting up against every piece of furniture like a bitch in heat? Sans felt like a slave to this lust. “Aaa so… so.. gooo-” He bit his tongue to prevent saying the rest of that sentence that was so wrong. This didn’t feel so good- this was wrong!  He whimpered and shook his head, unable to help it as tears came to his eyes. He wanted to come already and yet that was the furthest thing in his mind that he wanted!   
   
_Escape- right!_ He had to clear his head and try to focus on the door. Not how good it felt to rub up against Berry. - Not salivating at that engorged length that just barely skimmed and slipped up against his summoned arousal…   
   
He wasn't just going to lie here and become fodder for a monster. He clung to the pain in his limbs and used it to create some sort of sensation outside the numbing spreading through him. Then, with all his strength he could muster, he raised his knees to his center and kicked Berry in his jewels and struggled free from where he was pinned.   
   
A roar of anguish marked his success, but he couldn't relish in victory. He had to escape. Another kick to his thigh and he knocked Berry over so now they were both on the floor. A temporary freedom. Now he just had to crawl.   
   
He drug his fingertips into the floorboards and tried to pull himself up.  Inch by inch. Clawing away at the tile until he could see the hallway and his brother sleeping on the sofa downstairs.   
   
“Pap!! Pap!! Wake up please!!”  He called, but there was no answer. He tried to pull himself up with the railing and slumped over each stair as he made his way down, eventually sliding to his butt and shimmying down each step like a toddler. Only four steps away from the bottom, Berry had recovered from the kick to the groin and was already pursuing him again.   
   
“Ketchup~!” Sans shook. In any other scenario that cute pouting whine of his voice would be something he responded too. He’d turn to Berry and ask what’s wrong and try to cheer up the sadness in his voice…. But he knew better now. He tried to slide down the next step and another, being stopped mid escape when Berry caught up to him and pinned him to the stairs. “Stop running Ketchup! You wanted this!”   
   
Classic let out a groan as his lower back was pressed between three angular steps that pushed into his spine. Berry’s hands were on both of his shoulders and the Swap Sans was so close to him he could wrap his legs around him again and give into those primal urges he pushed really far down. He couldn’t help the drool in his mouth, panting from the overexertion and the lust building in his body. Berry leans down and kisses him and -fuck- Ketchup loves it. His tongue pushes against the intruder in his mouth and leaves him breathless and aching for more. Spittle marks their mouths separation and Ketchups lip twitches for just another taste of that sweet blueberry.   
   
“Look how desperate you are~ mweh heh♥” The pressure off his shoulder is gone as Berry moves his thumb to circle over Ketchups mouth, sliding the phalangee between their joined saliva. “You can’t say you don’t like this Ketchup~ you love it.” He felt himself unconsciously sucking on the fingers in his mouth. Suddenly the other hand was petting him all over, making his body twitch in need of some real stimulation.”Your practically begging for me to fuck you… why run?”  
   
Because he had too! But he can’t say that, his mouth is preoccupied. He can’t kick Berry again, he can’t even move his arms, the only thing he can do is shake and shake his head! Oh wait-!  
   
Ketchup draws back his skull and smashes it forward into Berry’s with a hefty headbutt. There's a crack of bone that sounds louder than anything else, and with his eyes closed Ketchup can’t tell who’s skull is fractured. He just feels the small trickle of marrow rolling down his forehead. A half second later -Berry drops to floor, unconscious.   
   
A crack is on Berry’s skull too, but it's shallow and he had the same amount of health Papyrus had. He wouldn’t dust from this. It's an odd relief for Ketchup, to be glad that his attacker was still okay. Ketchup gasps, still unsure if this was finally over. His eyes stare at Berry as if he would get back up at any moment like a zombie. This felt like a nightmare, he wouldn’t be surprised if Berry really did get up a second time and chase him.   
   
But it becomes clear the monster wont get up again and Ketchup nearly cries now that he’s left in the silence that follows. His brother is drugged out cold on the sofa and Berry is knocked unconscious on the floor. He needed to get help. He needed someone here! He didn’t want to be alone right now!!   
   
He crawls to the front door and knocks over the coat hook stand to fumble for his jacket. He sprawls on the floor, trying to slide his arm into the holes while being unable to sit up or feel his lower half outside of the heat consuming him. A sticky slick dripped down his thighs just from the slight rubbing.   
   
Fuck, how did Red endure this same drug? He felt a newfound appreciation for the few awkward moments of Red grinding against his back being the extent of that heat. If he didn’t feel threatened, Ketchup would have lost all control to his bodies desires. He really would let Berry fuck him through his heat. It felt so good in the moment… it was just so … so wrong!  
   
His legs can barely support him, but he pushes open the outside door to get to the machine behind the house. Each barefoot step through the snow is sluggishly tiring. He leans against the house to hold him upright and slumps over the door knob outside when he pulls it open- falling to the interior of their lab.   
   
He dials the machine with a few heavy handed slaps to the console and trembles in the cold with nothing but his jacket. While the machine warms up, he tries to focus on his ecto body and dismiss the organs and fleshy bits that were conjured. Thankfully, they go away with the help of the chill and the lack of stimulation.   
   
He gets inside the machine and pushes the button to go to Fells place. He couldn’t trust Stretch right now. He still couldn't believe Berry would try to-...   
   
Fell would help him! Definitely! They weren’t close friends… or anything...so he at least knew the skeleton wasn’t trying to deceive him with honeyed words. The asshole was honest and he could really- really use that right now.   
   
He pushed open their heavy lab doors and braced himself against the chill of Underfell. The snow was almost a foot higher than when he had left and the temperature felt twenty colder. He used the side of the house to balance, but their path wasn’t shoveled like his was. He fell into the snow and tried to crawl to the front porch steps. Cold seeped in through his bare bones. A jacket wasn’t near enough to brace him against the cold pressing between the crunch of his toes or the iced layer hitting his knees.   
   
He closes his eyes, thinking it would be good just to rest a moment. He needed to conserve his strength. He needed to find Fell and beg for help. Stars, what a mess he was right now. He didn’t even have pants on… and Red was home too. What would he think if he saw his crush literally crawling back to him… half naked and begging for help?  
   
Sans sniffled, biting his tongue to keep himself from crying. He made a fist in the snow and felt the ice shards prick at his bones. He could do this! He had made it this far!! He could make it a couple more feet to the front of the house… he had too!  
   
But when he blinks, he finds himself moved. When he opens his eyes, he’s indoors and it's warm. There's wood paneling beneath him and metal iron bars in front of him. He looks around quickly, having some sensation in his limbs. He looks at his hands and squeezes his knuckles, wagging each finger individually. The drug worked its way out of his system?  
   
How long was he asleep? Where was he?   
   
From the looks of the prison bars, this was some sort of holding cell… and - Fell!  Fell is sitting on a barstool outside and talking to someone! Ketchup’s voice catches in his throat. He waves at Fell and tries to get his attention. Oh holy crap- he’s so glad to see that punk ass face right now!   
   
“Fell!” his throat constricts on the sound and he half chokes on his own spittle. The words weren’t enough to reach the skeleton but Fell turns to him anyway. Ketchup stands and makes his way to the iron bars. “Fell! Fell!!” His voice is barely above a whisper and it clenches around the sound but Fell can hear him from this distance and is looking at him now.   
   
Granted, his stare was anything but friendly, but Sans couldn’t help but be a bit emotional at the reunion! It was so nice to see someone right now!! He could run up and hug the Pap if it weren’t for these bars.   
   
“...yep, a guard found him on patrol. Head first, butt naked, in a snow bank near your house.” Ketchup looks over at the other monster in the room with them. A  monster with horse for a head and an eel for a body is wearing half the royal guard attire. They don the crest on their helmet and wear the jacket around their shoulders, but they’ve left themselves shirtless so they could flex their muscles through every pause in conversation. Even now he poses as if expecting a round of applause.   
   
“I should have been notified first. Show me the letter again.”   
   
“Sure thing.” The guard flexes as he reaches for a stamped paper on his desk, the action quite unnecessary. “Signed by the king himself.”   
   
Fell approaches the cell doors with such a startling speed Ketchup almost falls over again. He grips tight to the jacket and stills the fear he feels in himself. Berry couldn’t be trusted… was Fell going to be the same? He really knew nothing about his other world selves. The six of them just started to hang out occasionally after the machines were fixed. It became like having casual neighbors … or pen pals … there was so much he still didn’t know about them. He never bothered to ask.   
   
A claw reaches through the cage bars and grabs his chin. Ketchup bites his jaw closed, trembling as that hand mimicked Berry’s. Fell turns his chin to the left and right, as if examining a prized pig.   
   
“He’s damaged.”   
   
“Can’t help it, we found him this way. Another monster must have already beat him half to death. Stats read at 1 too.”   
   
Fell tuts his teeth together. Their eyes meet for a brief moment. Ketchup pleads with that small eye contact, confused and needing help, but Fell just turns away. He faces back towards the horse monster guard and goes back to business as usual.   
   
“So. How much to buy him?”


	11. Trust issues

Confused by what he just heard, Ketchup leaned closer to the bars. His porelin fingers wrapped around the iron as he pressed forward - like the inch of space was going to make a difference to hear more. 

Did Fell just say he was going to buy him? That couldn’t be right… Fell obviously meant he was going to pay his bail… right? 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was in some sort of prison since the metal slatted door and the jailer were keeping him trapped here. Ketchup’s mind started buzzing, trying to solve a short lived mystery of why he was arrested in the first place- only to feel a draft between his legs and remember he’s half naked. 

Right… public indecency. That must be it. 

“800 for two hours.” 

“800!?” Fell grabs his throat and slams him against the back wall. The horse guard clicks his teeth together, not in the slightest perturbed by this new position.

“900.” Aron snorts. This was just casual chat for them, and the slight annoyance didn’t change his mind. “I have a duty to deliver him in good condition… 900 and you bring him back by ten.” 

Fell growls in his throat, but even though he is displeased he can’t refuse this generous transaction. With a huff he releases the monster and fetches his wallet. Grumbling all while he gathered the cash. 

Ketchup gulped, watching in silence as Fell took care of the expenses to get him out. He’d owe him huge for this later! Stars he was so glad Fell was here! He couldn’t wait to hug the jerk!

“Is he a friend of y-?”  
“No.” Fell says it so sharply that Ketchup feels the hostility from words and believes it. His smile wipes from his face in an instant- maybe he was too trusting. Maybe he should be more wary of the fact Fell is here. He backs away from the bars, fearing for a moment that Fell might be an enemy the same way Berry was. Fell was always cold towards him…could he really trust the monster would help him???

He felt nauseous and hungry… so he didn’t really have any other choice.

The guard starts to happily count out his cash and Fell approaches the cell doors once more. Ketchup tries to be friendly. He whispers a small thank you, grateful for Fell. But there is no smile nor greeting when Fell looks at him. He looks through him. Ignoring the skeleton, Fell grabs a leash off his hip. Threaded through his belt loops was one of Red’s old collars and leash, he kept it there for emergencies but now he throws the collar into the cell to give to the alternate. Ketchup stares at the red worn leather, the nameplate belonging to his double. “Put it on.” Fell taps his heel and repeats the order. “Put it on your neck. Now.” 

Incredulously, Ketchup stares at the dog collar on the floor. Once he wore that wasn’t he property or something? Red stressed it was for protection… which seemed to be what Fell was offering now. He hovered over the collar, hesitant for only a couple moments which tested Fell’s patience. With each passing second his order was not obeyed the monster tapped his foot, unsatisfied. A snarl he stresses the words again, summoning a bone attack to hover outside the cage. “Put. It. On.” 

Ketchup twitches in place. The weapon turned toward him and the simple command filled him with an urgency to comply. He’d never been more intimidated by someone with his brothers face and Fell terrified him. He bends to the floor quickly and snaps on the collar. Whatever humiliation he felt by the idea of wearing this thing was way better than staying here… or returning back to Berry. 

...Though this felt like he was trading one prison for another and another…

The jail doors slid open and he was able to wander out though his distance was limited when Fell quickly clipped a line to his collar to keep him close. He stood behind Fell, nervously hoping that his friend would remain a friend. He waited for the guard to finish counting his money, before finally departing with a nod- pulling Ketchup along with him outside. 

The heavy winds berated him the second the door was pushed open. Immediately Ketchup squeezed his knees together and shivered. He jammed his hands in his pockets for warmth- doubly stretching the fabric as far as it would go over his bare bum.

He couldn’t do anything about being barefoot, he just did his best to step in line with the pockets of snow Fell made with his boots. Fell’s long stride made it difficult to keep up. He had to keep his nose to the ground to know where to place each step. He caught brief glimpses of the monsters back and his tattered scarf in the wind and had to quickly look back down to the feet. Fell wasn’t slowing down at all.

Ketchup made the mistake of looking where he was going and ended up being tugged by the leash. The yank made him tumble face first into snow and it halted their walk. 

His knees turned pink when they made contact with the crushed snowfall. It just compacted under his fingers when he tried to push off from the snow, and he ended up falling again. The chill had him shiver all over and while he was struggling to get up, he was only met with the disappointed tap of boots. 

“Stand.” Fell growled. Ketchup couldn’t see him, but that sharp tone was threatening. Threatening was a bit nice. Not good… but better than that sickly sweet fake concern that Berry used. Still… he didn’t feel safe. Not at all. Ketchup pushes himself up to his knees and looks at a way to escape. There was a forest to his left, more town to his right. This wasn’t his world… but there were still residents in Underfell that could help him right? 

“Don’t even think about it.” Fell growled. “Walk.” He commands. “We’re almost home.” 

Ketchup got up on his own, clouds of his breath were coming out stronger as the cold started to sap up all the warmth in his body. He shivered. Home sounded nice… and even if he didn’t want to go… he still had to walk there to use the machine to return home … 

He trusted Fell. 

Then again… he also trusted Berry. He had no clue who to trust right now, and the thought filled his eyes with pin pricks of tears. “I’m scared Fell.” He rubbed at his face, pawing away the frozen tears. “Fell… I - .”

“Quiet.” Fell scowled at him as if he were a bother. His magic hummed like he might attack. Yet his red eye lights were looking anywhere but him. He cautiously stared at the road and at the other residents of this world, distrusting each individual. 

For the first time Ketchup became aware of the others here. Monsters hid their presence and quietly watched from off the main road. They lingered in the tree line and in the shadows of buildings. Quietly, they watched the interactions between the royal guard Papyrus and the half naked -not Sans- he had in tow. Ketchup collected himself, nodding his head quickly as his teeth jittered and he became painfully aware of the stares. 

He did his best to follow with Fell the rest of the way, even when his feet went numb from the cold he still jerked his legs in the right direction to trudge forward until the house came into view. Fell pulled out a jingle of keys which were a pleasant sound to the end of his journey. 

When Ketchup got through the door he crumbled to the floor and pulled his sweater over his knees and toes for warmth. Fell took his sweet time removing his boots and stacking them beside the wall. Then he went through a laborious process of relocking every barrier on the front door. Click after click, he ensured they were all safe. 

“...Welcome back Ketchup.” He drones, clearly not happy at the reunion but Ketchup is more than glad to hear the semblance of a welcome instead of the short burst commands and evil glare. “...I only rented you for two hours, so let’s make this quick. Have you eaten?”

Ketchup kind of froze at that odd question. Of everything Fell could have asked him… the monster choose to sound like some overbearing mother. Ketchup shakes his head to say no. 

Fell stomps over to the kitchen and slams a kettle on the counter with a vengeance against tea. He sets out three cups and moves on. He swings open the fridge, grabs a red tupperware, and throws it in the microwave- slamming the door to trap the lasagna victim in the heat. Then he stomps back to Ketchup, startling the skeleton as the giant towered over him with his ominous presence. 

“Sit at the table. I’ll get you some clothes.” 

“..t-thanks?” Ketchup raised a bone brow, still unsure about Fell’s 180 in personality. Whenever a monster switched like that it wasn’t a good thing.

Fell walks upstairs, giving him a strangely charming thumbs up from the railing before going to his room. When the door clicks together Ketchup is, at long last, alone.

A deep sounding sigh escapes from his mouth. This felt like the first breath he’d been able to just exhale all the shit piling up on him. First Red, now Berry, and this weird bail out of jail thing? Ketchup closes his eyes and holds his knees, shivering into the slight warmth his stretched out sweater gave him. When was this horrible day going to end? He was exhausted and aching for rest. He must have slept or something, because he woke up in a prison… but he didn’t feel rested. What time was it? Was Berry still in his house? Was Papyrus okay, left alone with him? He got up from the floor and tried his best to pull himself together. He had to get his magic back as soon as possible and return home!!

His feet pitter patter as he makes his way to the kitchen and removes the melted plastic tupperware from the microwave. Fell was a great cook… but the boiling lava hot melted cheese didn’t look really appealing. Stil, it would be good for his magic and maybe when he ate he could finally start feeling like himself again… and not like the helpless drugged doll Berry turned him into. 

It still terrified him to think Berry was chasing him. He wished it could be a nightmare.   
He turned the meal upside down and dumped it on a plate to cool to eat later. He was a judge dammit! How could he let Berry get passed all his defenses??? When he saw him again he swore he’d … he’d-.... 

...he’d do what? 

... Even if Berry was a freak… Ketchup didn’t want to hurt him. And Papyrus was really good friends with Berry… and Berry was friends with him too. It would be nice to deny it, and say it was a misunderstanding… but Ketchup couldn’t just reset this in his head. 

He poked the plate with a fork and tried a bite, blowing hot billows of steam off a scrunched up piece of noodle. The taste was delicious, even if it did burn the roof of his mouth. Sans fell in love with Fells cooking at first bite. 

But he couldn’t swallow. 

No. His mind was far too paranoid to make this mistake again. 

Hating himself, he spit the food up into a napkin. There was no telling what Fell had baked in this. It could be drugged too for all he knew. 

And fell was taking a while to get back downstairs... 

And Fell didn’t ask the obvious question why was he near naked. 

It's almost as if… he already knew why. 

Ketchup gulped. 

What if this was part of some master plan? Lower his defenses again with comforts of food and friends… and then - BAM- Fell and Red would pin him down and have their way with him! 

Ketchup trembled in his seat. He couldn’t trust anyone. 

No. That wasn’t entirely true.His brother would never hurt him. Papyrus was honest and trustworthy. He had watched Pap die too many times and knew his innocent brother would rather dust than hurt another person.

Now that the resets stopped… Ketchup considers he may have let his guard down too much. His brother was safe and everything seemed right with the world. He was more trusting than he should have been now that the long nightmare was finally over. He should have suspected his other world twins because if he and Papyrus were good... then the alternates of themselves would be evil. 

… It was obvious with the Fells, less obvious with the Swaps, but that just confirmed in his head that he couldn’t trust any of them. 

He had to go. 

Ketchup pushed off from the table and quickly scurries across the livingroom, wary of Fell and Red hearing him. It took just a second for a kind smile to warp into a sardonic grin. 

Berry flashes in his vivid memory. The rough gloves scraping up his waist were suddenly as real as if Berry were behind him. 

Ketchup jumps in place, spinning round to make sure he is alone. He keeps turning again and again, after each lock is undone, nervous the two would be back down the stairs when he least expected it. He quickly slides loose the puzzling chains and clasps on the front door, fearful that these locks were actually meant to keep a monster trapped inside. 

The door flew open on it's hinges with the force of cold wind blasting them. Ketchup winced hard and shivered on the spot. Having just been warmed up, he wasn’t looking forward to the freezing wind outside. But now he could look around without being pulled and he noticed Underfell was bright out today. Or rather the overhead lights were in full bloom to mark that it is already midday. 

If the drug’s effects had worn off and worked its way out of his system… then Papyrus would be awake too. And who knows what time Berry got back up? Was he still in his house? Did Stretch come pick him up? … Was Stretch part of this too? 

He turned the corner of the Fell’s home to head back to his own world. But the lab doors didn’t offer a way back home… only a way back to Berry. A hiccup of air found its way through his ribs and pressed on the back of his throat. He didn’t want to go back and face him so soon. He didn’t even know what he would do if he did. Sure he could kick his ass, but that wouldn’t help him feel any better. At least he knew that with or without his magic, he was still a better fighter. He felt confident he could take on that shrimpy… (even if he was bigger than average for a shrimp).

Sans shuddered again, and this time it wasn’t from the wind. 

Nope! He didn’t want to go home right now! He needed to recover his strength! Getting back some magic would help his defense go up and keep a wide distance between him and any monster. He needed to find some food that he knew for certain wouldn’t be poisoned or drugged. Somewhere public and … safe. 

There was a slight change in the wind that made Ketchup shiver and shove his hands into both pockets further than they were. He scrunches his neck in the sweater like a little turtle retreating into its shell. With the change in direction, Ketchup noticed that Grillby’s place was open. 

His soul grumbles in the same way a stomach would. It’s been hours since he exhausted his magic and hours since he’d last eaten. With the pasta sauce still on his tongue (even though he’s spit it out) there was an ache for flavor and food that woke up his appetite. No matter what universe, a bar would be stocked with some kind of assorted nuts or fried food to absorb all that liquor. It encouraged drunks to keep drinking. If a meal here was half as good as the burgers back home it would fill his magic back up in a jiffy. Taking shortcuts instead of walking everywhere would be nice, it can help avoid a lot of trouble, and save his sore heels the icy numb throb running up his knees. 

Piled high along the side of the main road, the snow here was thicker since no one would shovel out the side of someone’s yard. It was dumb to stand here if he wasn’t going to use the machine. So Ketchup stumbled out of the snow banks with a hop and skidding leap and trudged his way onto the main road, where the snow was thinner and melted from so many people passing by on a daily routine. 

A thin layer of ice was born here from being trampled on day in and day out. It was difficult to get traction on, especially with bare toes but somehow Ketchup was able to make it to the first steps of Grillby’s Bar by wildly waving his arms around like an olympic swimmer. 

Just the circumference of the building was already warmed and with the fire monsters natural climate oozing out of the building. It melted the snow off the railings and steps and eagerly made Ketchup want to step inside to escape the cold. Waves of heat puffed up the outside with thick steam. It fogged up the windows and made the exterior sweat droplets of vapor. It would have been mistaken as a sauna room if not for the large sign above reading ‘Keep out’. 

Wait that shouldn’t be right…? Ketchup scrunched up his face and read the lettering atop the building again. 

Somewhere behind the red scrawled letters to keep out, was the rustic familiar sign of Grillby’s Bar and Karaoke. The lights were still on inside and he could hear the upheaval of gruff laughter and contemporary music from inside… so this place wasn’t abandoned. Plus, Red had talked tons of times about going to this bar. Ketchup held onto the front handles and pulled it open, expecting resistance but they easily parted for him. A burst of heat settled on his bones, like it was all exploding outwards. Ketchup skipped inside before the cold equally had a chance to follow.

The doors sealed behind him almost instantly, the suction of two fronts of cold and hot made the doors spring back in place. Ketchup stands inside. But doesn’t register the interior. Compared to the bright reflective light bouncing off the snow outside, the bar was dark and dimly lit with a few yellowing bulbs over each table. He blinked a dozen times or so before he started to see anything recognizable as people. 

The monsters at the bar were already accustomed to the darker mood lighting and so, as soon as those bar doors opened, the eyes of every tavern customer turned towards him at once. A wolf whistle greets him at the front door. Ketchup jumps away from the noise, still blinking to trick his eyelights to making the minor adjustments to compensate for the dark. At last, when his eyelights glow at the right frequency, Ketchup is able to see everyone turned on him. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention and feeling self conscious he looked down at his toes to avoid the states… only becoming more flustered when he sees he’s still not wearing pants. He openly blushed and scurried to the front counter.

The Fell bro’s made it sound like it was kill or be killed, but there was some semblance of civility here. Right? After all, if it was just murder for fun, monsters wouldn’t have restaurants like this.

This world wasn’t so different from his own. His favorite barstool was empty of course.There were changes in the decoration, like the dim lamps and the music, which was coming from a ham radio behind the bar, rather than the jukebox. It was nice to see that junk was broken here too, the familiarity of the dysfunctional brought him a small smile. These were the people he could get along with. Back home, he was popular at Grillbys. And the same monsters were crowded here too. Drunk monsters, hung over half a booth and slumped to the floor without concern for coming home to their wives and husbands. There were the royal guard dogs playing poker at a table, nuzzling each other with little nose kisses and laughing while bluffing. There was another dog playing against the wall, and cries drunkenly when the wall wins. 

Grillby looked… sort of like Grillby. He was a dark purple hue that seemed to be a thicker and hotter concentration of fire. It should have sparked fear in Sans, but he was curious. He’d recognized all the other monsters from home and outside of a few cosmetic changes, new outfits, piercings, and scars, they still looked like themselves. Grillby was… Hot. Literally. He didn’t think Grillby could change his flame color but this was intriguing. He must have been burning somewhere higher than 1500*c to be able to pull off a hue like that. Did that mean Grillby could also be pink or white? That would be laughable to see. 

Grillby didn’t look any different other than his color, he still wore a suit and tie and he was still at the bar serving customers like always. He even nods to Sans with that same warm smile on his face. But there was something different about this Grillby, a charming smooth baritone voice that coaxed out his parted mouth like the sizzle of bacon on a grill. 

“Blue jacket, blue blush, face like Sans... hmm, guess he was telling the truth about other universes.” He leans over the counter with his arms folded over one another to get a better look at Ketchup. “You must be the one he calls Blueberry.”

Ketchup’s head was still spinning to find the monster that was talking, not recognizing that this version of Grillby could speak. Not at first. Soon he found himself making eye to flame contact with the monster and was gleefully surprised the bartender was talking. He was less excited for what was being said, but Ketchup scooted up on the barstool and engaged in his first conversation with Underfell’s residents.

“Actually I’m-” 

“I hope you stopped spreading rumors about your friends. Sans didn’t want to hurt you, but make no mistake~ I will.” A fistful of his jacket is pulled by the bartender and Ketchup struggles to pull his jacket down the other way over his knees so he wouldn’t be exposed again. Fighting the grip came second to covering his butt. “A monster could easily go missing here, understand?”

Ketchup shook his head, which only irked the flame monster as a brow of fire extended above his glasses. It appeared as though Ketchup was challenging him and realizing this he quickly spoke to clear the misunderstanding. 

“I’m! I’m not Blueberry!” And honestly, he never wanted to hear about Blueberry again. “I’m another one of Red’s- um - Sans’s! Friends!” Grillby let's go almost immediately. The sudden drop makes Ketchup bounce up and down on the cushy seat and his hands whip back down to stretch his jacket out. 

“Oh, you must be the other one.” Grillby says by pressing a finger to his chin. “Ketchup.” 

“Yes, that it!” Ketchup nervously smiles. “I didn’t like that nickname, but-” He’s rambling at this point, his eyes have already caught the glimmer of the other monsters stats.”- the name just sort of stuck. It was either Ketchup or Classic… heh.” Grillby has earned a lot of exp from killing others. As a judge, he can’t help but feel sickened by the stat. The Fell brothers also had the same murders to their name. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to stay in Underfell. Clearly there was some sort of murder vibe here, even if it's residents were seemingly friendly. “You wouldn’t really hurt Berry would you?” He pauses. “Or me?”

“Hmm. I wonder.” Grillby smirks. “Well. Sans talks about you all the time, guess he’d put up a fight if i picked on you. And if Sans is involved, Papyrus will definitely cause trouble. No, think I’ll keep ya alive.” 

Ketchup raised a bone brow. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved that his friends were two trouble making bullies or worried that his friends were two trouble making bullies. Regardless, he came here to eat.

“Right… anyway… I’m starving. Do you have a menu Grillbz?” 

“Hfff” The monster looks offended, it was strange for anyone but Sans to call him that. Though this monster had the same face, the familiarity didn’t work well. “Doubt you have any money in those pockets.” 

Oh right. Money was a thing needed for food. “Add it to Re- Sans’s tab, he’ll cover me.” 

With a shrug, Grillby disappeared to bend behind the counter. He rummaged through some old boxes to search for a menu, something unused since most of the people here were regulars. 

“Don’t got money, sugar?” There was a sharp laugh beside him before a monster had sat himself on the barstool next to Ketchup. But it didn’t stop there, they leaned forward as they spoke, getting too close for comfort they ignored his personal space completely. The bird type monster had breath that reeked of liquor even though it was still so early. “I can think of a few ways you can make money~ if you know what I mean?” A feathered wing sidled it's way down his lower back and Ketchup froze at the touch. “How ‘bout you and I find a way to suck down some cash.” 

Ketchup’s mind went blank. He flinched into the caress against his back and bit his jaw tight to keep his teeth from chattering. He couldn’t do anything. It felt as if he were still trapped in his own body. As if the drug was still in his body… Helplessly, he stared at the hardwood of the bar, his fingers scraped at the tabletop. 

“Fly off bird brain, this one is Sans’ property.” Grillby shoos away the bird with a smack from the plastic dinner menu. It sends the horny fucker away but Ketchup is too mortified to even utter a small thanks. He wasn’t someone’s property! And yet he was wearing a leash. He uh, he felt frozen when he should have been doing something to escape those ill wanted touches. What was wrong with him? Ketchup shakes his head. He didn’t feel normal. He felt hollow and as frightened as he was when he was pinned to his bed. Even though nothing had happened, something quickened his breath and made him feel very uncomfortable here. The stares returned. 

Quickly, wordlessly, he slides off the barstool and starts to make his way to the exit but he runs into the one monster he doesn’t want to face right now. Red is in the doorway, about to enter the shop. He’s out of breath and looks like he ran here but his eyes glow brightly when he sees Ketchup. 

He pulls him into a hug immediately. Ketchup smooshes against the others heavy jacket and the smell of minty and bitter cough medicine. He’s too shocked for the embrace to do little against it. Still too petrified from the light pat on the back just a moment ago, these simple friendly touches seemed perverted now. It was unwanted and sudden… but somehow different. This was an unwanted touch that he needed. It tears through the wall he’s been keeping up all this time. That fragile sense of reality comes crumbling in around him as he feels a hug envelop him. 

Fuck, Berry almost raped him! The words feel real. They sting like they were fresh. He’s been repeating it to himself this whole time but he had no idea how to actually deal with the dark thoughts. He wants to cry. He wants to sob and talk about how betrayed he feels and how scared he was when Berry had him in his clutches! Being trapped in his own body as another monster tried to forcibly-!!!

He feels pinpricks of tears gather in his eye sockets. He didn’t want to cry. He wasn’t some victim! He was just himself! He escaped, nothing happened! So why was he so scared? He wasn’t some fragile flower! 

He was a strong big brother, who always held himself together so Papyrus wouldn’t worry. He kept things internalized, and when the resets happened he got pretty lethargic but he never once pinned that stress and depression on his brother. He coped, he moved on. He got stronger for both of them. That was his way with dealing with the tough times. 

And the few runs when Papyrus died… Sans lost all sense of himself in anger and rage. It wasn’t the healthiest way to relieve that loss… but he understood, he wasn’t someone who grieved and broke down and cried. He was the type to get up and do something about it. 

Having Berry betray him… a friend… he didn’t feel like he could throw a punch at him. He felt that anger deflate when he thought about the same innocent face that loved to smile up at him and play with his brother. The same sweet Blueberry who would explode pasta somehow on the ceiling and get tangled in his own trap puzzles. He was like a little brother. He adored the swap brothers, it felt like he’d gain friends that were family. 

He felt betrayed. And he didn’t feel like he could do anything about it. He didn’t want to hurt Berry, so his normal way of coping by keeping silent and lashing out, wasn’t going to work this time. He wanted to cry, and that self-pity party was pathetic, even to himself. He felt disgusted with his body. Felt like this hug was too close. Any hug was too close. 

He came to Underfell for help, but he couldn’t find it in himself to talk about this. How was someone supposed to talk about … what almost could have happened?

“Get away from me!” Ketchup shoves Red away, he had to escape this hug before he ends up crying for no reason! He just needed to replenish his magic! That’s all! Coming here was a mistake! He didn’t know if his friends were his friends or if they were using him… 

He didn’t feel right, right now. He was a mix of hormones and emotion and fuck~ he really didn’t want to run into Red. The other creeper with an infatuation with him. Why was everyone trying to fuck him???

~~~

Opening and closing like a fish, Red’s mouth twitches. Unspoken words he wants to say hover in the air and flap along his gaping mouth. His hands awkwardly hold the air until he shuffles them back into his jacket pockets. There’s still warmth on his fingertips. He feels embarrassed for hugging Ketchup so suddenly. 

That embarrassment is layered when he remembers he’s back home, not in Tale’s world. The monsters here are all staring. All judging. All watching the interpersonal relationships that aren’t welcome in the public eye. 

Red takes a wide step backward, clears his throat and tries to remedy that bout of joy he just displayed. For both Ketchup, and the onlookers, he needed to create distance. “...Boss told me you were here.” He informs dutifully, but just a second later Red whispers. “I’m glad you’re safe…” 

It's a habit for his eyes to drift lower and avoid eye contact, but his face turns bright with a blush when he sees Ketchup is bare boned. His signature favorite sweater has been stretched to barely cover himself. It’s actually… pretty cute. Red starts sweating nervously. He tries to make eye contact with Ketchup again, but his eyes keep darting down to the bare cute knees and the thin pale thighs…

Ketchup jerks in place. He recognizes that lecherous stare now and it sets off an immediate danger sign in his head. “I was just leaving!” He announces, pushing past Red again to step out into the cold.

Red’s attention is caught between the interior and exterior of the restaurant. Looking back and forth at Ketchup who was stomping outside angrily, with bare feet. And inside over at the bar~ where Grillby motions for him to go chase the other, with none too subtle hand ques. Beside him, a disappointed monster spits and gets up from his chair to return to their card game. What was the troublemaker doing now? 

He runs out after Ketchup, fearing what the skeleton planned to do in this weather. It's quite easy to catch up to him, since the barefoot monster can barely manage a step in the thick snow. Quickly Red unzips and rolls his shoulders to shrug off his fur jacket. 

The cold doesn't bother Red the same way, he’s used to the chill. He wears a graying pink turtleneck under his clothes and walks beside Ketchup since the monster is clearly not stopping. With a little difficulty, Red drapes his jacket over Ketchups already thinly stretched sweater. 

Red struggles to find the words to thank him for what happened last night. It haunted him how he much trouble he made Ketchup go through and it was heavily pressing on his mind. But seeing Ketchup looking like this, made his worries take a back seat to what was currently going on. 

Red struggled to ask why Ketchup was here… and half naked… and apparently arrested?... and angry? Was ketchup angry with him? … He wasn’t saying anything. He wasn’t the same lazy and slow going monster, Ketchup was stomping his feet like he had a mission to get somewhere. As far away from Red as possible. 

The silence was practically killing him and the more he thought about it, the worse conclusions his mind jumped too. Boss just woke him a while ago with the news that Ketchup was in jail and he only rented him out for two hours and what the hell was that supposed to mean?! … Ketchup seemed distressed and Red just had to ask what was going on?!

“... um~”

“What do you want?”

“Well… you uh.” 

“What.” 

“Uhm.. you.. You don’t have pants.” 

“So?!.” Ketchup sneers. “Are you going to keep following me?!” 

Red bites his tongue and quickly apologizes. “...m sorry.” Ketchup’s sharp tone and scolding made him feel like he’d done something wrong. Even stil, he couldn’t just let Ketchup wander alone. He didn’t even know where Ketchup was headed off too. The house was in the other direction. “It's uh… dangerous to go alone.” He mutters. “Sides…boss isn’t here… and it's important to keep together.”

Ketchup was ignoring him, continuing to walk just to clear his mind. Red looked away, down into the snow. Then his eyes fall upon his old leather red leash. Boss used to keep this one on his belt, what was it doing in the snow? He bends and gives it a short yank, unveiling the snow masking it. Suddenly a line of snow lifts up and tightens around Ketchups throat. Ketchup falls backwards into the snow, his back pressing with a thud against the crunch of snow. 

Red darts over to him. “ Oh fuck! Im sorry~! I was just curious and-!!! Why are you wearing-!...Are you alright?!” 

Ketchup coughs, raising his hands to pull the leather away from his throat. His sweater has bunched up at his ribs and Red is hovering over him in concern. -Asking a dozen questions that spin through his head, all while Ketchup stares at the white ceiling vents that have iced over and realizes he’s on his back, naked, while a monster towered over him. 

Ketchup hasn’t had one since the resets stopped, but for the first time in years he feels the telltale signs creeping through his system. - The hyper awareness of himself as if he were standing outside his own body. The tightness in his chest, the dry lump in the back of his throat. The trembling nerves that pinched at his stomach and the edges of his eye sockets like a tear was going to break open his skull with it's droplet weight. - a panic attack. 

And his eyes jump away from Red to the shadowy figures on the path. His friends and neighbors surrounded them. It looked like they were all dipped in a black dye and had piercings and chains dangling around them like some metal rock band group. Ketchup pushes Red away, again, scrambling for purchase in the snow to grab anything that might be a weapon. A stick, a branch, a rock…!!!

“Woah!~ woah!!!” Red waves his hands. “Chill, Ketchup. It's okay! They won't hurt you!” He turns to face the group. He stands his ground and buries his heels into the dirt beneath the frozen clay. “This ain't a toy for you.” Red growls. “He’s owned by Asgore. So back the fuck off!” A glow emanates from his eyes and from over his shoulder a large blaster manifests into view. “It ain't worth it, chumps. Walk away.” He grinds his teeth together and makes eye contact with the general direction of creeps in the shadows. Never once faltering. 

Ketchup gasps again and again. Trying to recover and regulate his breathing that was becoming escalated by the situation. He cups hands over his mouth so he won't sound so helpless while he heaves for air. Hating this. 

When he had woke with panic attacks before, Paps was always by his bedside to help. Without him, Ketchup had no clue how to stop the ripple in chest. He tried to count, tried to close his eyes…. But he couldn’t try to relax while Red was having a stare down with some strangers itching to fight. 

What felt like a dozen heaving breaths had passed by the time the shadows lurked away, giving up on their prey. But Red didn’t move, he stood his ground still until they were far out of distance, maintaining a strong persona the way Boss did for him. That melts away as soon as they are clear of sight and Red is back on the cold ground kneeling with Ketchup.

“I’ll teleport us home okay?” 

“NO~! I DOn’t!” Ketchup blurts out. He covers his mouth again and tries to speak lower. “I dont want.( gasp) to go home, right now.” He struggles with his panic attack to sound calm even though it's very clear he can’t breath. 

Red nods slowly. “I meant my home… we’ll be safe there? Kay?” He grabs Ketchups hand, even though the monster tries to pull it away. Red frowns,teleporting them back to the warm house with ease.


	12. Feeling whole

They’d plopped down into the living room with a small blip of magic and a fizzle that surged from Reds shirt. His soul dripped between his ribcage and squirted ecto magic like it had thrown up in his chest.   
   
“ _SANS_?!” Boss is already running to his side. He had been waiting for them to get back and seeing his brother bent over in pain was not the welcome greeting he wanted. He took a look at his stats real quick, determining his brother was okay before he sharply slapped the top of his skull. “I _told_ you! No magic until you recover, you _idiot_! You still have flowers in your soul!”  
   
“heh, sorry Boss.“ Red groaned. “...had a bit of trouble with the locals. They were sniffing out free exp.” He cocks his head to the right to point over at Ketchup on the floor, but the spot where should have been sitting was now empty.   
   
In an instant panic washes over Red’s face and he makes a half turn to run outside again to chase after the missing idiot. But with a calm brotherly grip, Boss grabs both his shoulders to calm him. “Stop, dummy.”   
   
He turns the skeleton around to look at the living room corner. Between a lamp and the bend of the sofa, Ketchup is sitting with his back against the wall, breathing hard and looking more nervous and sweaty then the two had ever seen him.   
   
… Since when was Classic ever fearful or _pathetic-_ looking?   
   
He acted like a puppy that just escaped from the pound, not trusting anyone or anything. Red sucked in a breath, feeling like a punch had just ripped through his sternum. He knew that look of distrust anywhere, especially on his own face.   
   
It was the same expression when he’d first found out about other universes. Red, anxious and sweaty, was backing himself into the corner too. He was afraid of his doubles at first, and it felt safe to have a wall behind himself. Made it so no other monsters could sneak up on him.   
   
Of course, when he did it all those months ago, it was less literal. He didn’t want to show a weakness like a panic attack in front of others.   
   
It was hard seeing Ketchup like this. He wasn’t sure what words to offer since he had no clue what was going on. He’d just woken a while ago when Boss told him Ketchup was downstairs and he’d _rented him from prison_. Boss wasn't the type to joke, so Red came barrelling downstairs to apologize to Ketchup for being such a bloody mess last night… but just as he opened the bedroom door the front door clicked shut. The last ten minutes he’d spent chasing down the idiot who went outside alone.   
   
Red didn’t even know if Ketchup _went home_ last night. He remembered Ketchup sitting by his bedside until he drifted off to sleep. Ketchup was in control, he was cool and calm and collected… something must have happened while he was sleeping. Seeing him so panicked… Red could only turn to his brother and put blame on him. He punched the stiff armor plating and reprimanded Boss in a shriek whisper.  “ _What did you do?!_ “  
   
“Ow.” Boss pretended, more hurt from the insinuation than the punch. “I just had a chat with him. Then I sent him home. I didn’t _do_ anything. I went on my daily rounds and this idiot was in a holding cell.”  
   
“ _Why_?”   
   
“Politics?” Boss shrugs. “I’ll head into the capital later to refute his sentence.”   
   
It's only at this point that Ketchup finally looks up at the two and stops shivering like a kitten. His panic attack wasn’t going to hold him back from being alert. The two are talking about him, and he wants to be engaged as much as he can in this chat. “I want to know too! What.. what did you mean Asgore _owns_ me?!”   
   
“...”   
“...”   
   
Boss holds his hand in front of Red to block his path, as if the arm was holding him back from the conversation. He’d take up the difficult task of answering this question. The lanky skeleton looks Ketchup in the eye, but with the height difference and Ketchup sitting on the floor he appears to be staring down at him from the tip of his nose. Almost like he was exuding some dominating nature over Ketchup. “I told you last night about the festival.”  Ketchup nods. “Well, now you have a seat _dead center_ in the action.”   
   
“-Boss! Don't say it like _that_!!” Despite his love for puns, Red quickly has to jump in and pull his brother backwards by the loops in his belt to rein in the skeleton. The small tug of war did nothing to prevent Boss from talking, “He means, _um_! ..” Red’s small stutter of panic is the opportunity for Boss to retake his point.   
   
“-This is a signed death warrant from the King.” Boss unrolls the small scroll. A blossom of red wax stamped with the royal crest made the decree official. “But don’t worry, I rented you out for two hours to be my whore.”  
   
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
   
Ketchup’s eye lights have faded from his skull and what remains on his distraught face is only a crushed emptiness. Classic seriously has to stop and reboot before things click together in his skull and he realizes with no uncertainty that ‘here too was dangerous’. Fell literally just admitted to buying him as a fuck buddy!  
   
“Boss!!” Red hisses loudly, but it's far too late for Fell to shut up. What’s been said lingers in the air, rotting the delightful warm smells of home with the suffocating stench of a trap.   
   
Ketchup trembles in his spot like his body can’t decide if he wants to run or not. The fear and indecisiveness eats somewhere at his subconscious mind and a frustrated tear runs down his chin. “Woah _-woah_! Calm down Ketchup!!!” Red waves his arms in a directionless motion to quickly clear the air of the dread tormenting the vulnerable and pantless monster. “It's just the way the law works around here! No one is going to touch you again!”    
   
“... _Again_?” The drained voice that leaked out of Ketchups mouth was ultimately miserable.   
   
 _ULp-!!_ Red bit his jaw and inwardly cursed, he shouldn’t have said that.  He didn’t even know the whole story yet!  
   
Sure… Boss said he sent Ketchup home last night and … yeah, Berry told him he would do something crude… but Red didn’t think to warn Ketchup. Afterall, Ketchup was the strongest out of all the Sans’s, he was cool and collected and Ketchup had battle experience too! Most of all, he was an adult who could take care of himself and... _well…_ excuses aside…   
   
Red bitterly thought ‘ _Berry would be a better fit for Ketchup’_.   
   
Ketchup twitches, the silence and panicked expression running over Red’s face was enough of an answer. The way the skeleton was trying to carefully piece together his thoughts was enough of a gap in conversation to see the truth. He holds his knees on the floor and retreats further into his cocoon of overlapping sweaters. “So you knew.” Ketchup’s eye sockets stared at the floor, yet saw nothing.   
   
With the confirmed silence, Ketchups mind starts humming together wild possibilities and accusations. ‘ _If Red knew… Fell must have known too. The two knew something about Berry!! That confirmed it. They already knew what happened to him before he shared his story. He couldn’t trust them. He had to leave! He had to go-!’_  
   
“Pfft-” Fell huffs the hot air out between the gap in his teeth and disregards every aspect of tiptoeing and caution that Red has been trying to take. “Of course- we know. Don’t act so shocked. Even the least creative monster can put together why you’re butt naked all jumpy. Someone _touched_ you. You’re traumatized, you’re angry. Who gives a _fuck_? We get it. So get over it!”    
   
That callous tone was unlike Boss. Red shot his brother a horrified look, one meaning he should shut up as soon as possible and take back the hurtful words he’s said- but Boss doesn’t stop his tangent.   
   
“Are you really going to sit there and pretend you’re some victim? Huh, Judge? Are you going to pretend you can’t hear me? _Fine_. _Whatever_. It’s simple, we’ll kill the bastard. Then you’ll feel better. _Case closed_. For now, you and _my_ brother will stay here so no one else rents out your body. I’ll go to the capital, explain your not a resident and _bam_ , you’ll be pardoned.”   
   
Red gaps his mouth open like a fish, looking at his insensitive brother and back to his petrified crush in the corner. He knelt immediately beside the twin Sans, picking a side.  “He doesn’t mean that Ketch! He’s just trying to toughen you up!”   
   
There’s a small crack in Ketchups skull that has healed over with marrow but still looks painful. Red’s eyes drift down, tracing over the curvature of Ketchups cheeks, streaked with tears long dried. His teeth are grit hard together and his eyes are hollow. It was a wonder if he heard anything they said after those harsh words opened up fresh wounds.   
   
With his focus solely on Ketchup, he barely heard his brother hum a goodbye and close the front door on his errand.  Red’s chest was in knots and he didn’t know what to say to Ketchup. Boss had unintentionally dug him a hole.   
   
Timidly, Red reached out for the other’s hand. It was an awkward shuffle of fingers and silence before there was a tactile chill of phalange against his heated palm. Ketchup was freezing compared to Red.   
   
He succeeds in holding Ketchups hand and the skeleton doesn’t say anything, not even grunting at the sharp claws. That was a good sign. _Maybe_. Red crawled beside his friend and sat on the floor with him. Both facing the living room sofa with nothing else at ground level to stare at.  
   
“Berry… told me… he might _um…_ he told me he had some ss... _sstrong_ feelings… for _you_?” Red admitted. “I… thought you might… return those feelings too. So I didn’t say anything.”  He looked over at Ketchup, but there was no sign of life from him. Even the hand in his felt lifeless. “Im sorry.” He sighed. “...Did Berry...crack your skull?”   
   
There’s a small shake of Ketchup’s head. Showing he’s at least listening even if Red feels a bit lonely talking to the sofa.   
   
“It wasn’t Berry then? ...Did you get in a fight here in my world?”  
   
Another shake.   
   
Red looked at the head wound, and looked away. And looked again. And back away. Nervous of staring too long. The chill in his palm was a pleasant reminder that he hadn’t been this close to Ketchup before. _(excluding the fucking messy drunk he’d been last night , which he wished he could forget so badly)_ He wanted to hold Ketchup’s hand like this for the longest time... And now he was doing just that without gloves or prompt and he wasn’t being pushed away.   
   
This felt a little _nice_. But it couldn’t last forever, and Ketchup was having a rough day. He looked at the wound again, the shallow crack on his forehead looked like it had chipped but all the pieces were there.   
   
“...lets uh…”  He bit his lip. “Do you mind… if I… help _fix_ your skull?” Red cleared his throat. “...I think if we press it in from the inside, it will heal without a scar-”  
   
“Berry. _told._ you?” Ketchups words were sharp. It wasn’t a question, even though it was aimed at Red like one. “Berry told you and instead of telling me. Instead of telling anyone. You. _drank_.” Red was a deer in headlights, feeling horrible now that Ketchup was saying this so blankly. He felt defensive, even though the blame shifted to him, and in the back of his mind he blamed himself too. He wasn’t at all prepared when Ketchup asked, “Why?”  
   
“... _why_?” a confused little tilt of the head.   
   
“Why did you drink. Instead of telling _me_? Instead of _stopping_ Berry.”   
   
“ _’msorry_.” Red mumbled, defaulting to the blame.   
   
“But why. I want a reason Red.”   
   
“A reason?”  Red sucked in a breath, feeling nervous about a whole lot out of his control. “Well ...you dont like me.” Bitter tasting words left his mouth. Truthful and yet hurting so much. “I’m willing to accept that. It's okay. You know? I’m okay, having puzzle nights… and … _yeah_. It's okay.  So… when Berry told me he really _liked_ you. And … he wanted to… _well_...”   
   
He took a peek at the rattling bones beside him. Ketchup’s knees tucked close inside his own stretched out and damp hoodie. He could only guess what had happened with Ketchup, even if nothing was explicitly said, he assumed Berry’s words came true. That Berry had him bent over, moaning, and _begging_ to _stop_. _Ramming him_ until Ketchup couldn’t walk straight and turned into this sad pile of bones on the floor. “...Berry told me he wanted to have _‘relations’_ with you,” He cringed, that wasn’t the best way to phrase it. “I thought… ‘hey, I’m not the right guy but _um…_ maybe berry-’”   
   
“You just assumed I’d _like_ Berry? And didn’t even _ask_ me.”  Ketchup screeched. “Yes! _I don’t like you!_ And it's the _same reason I don’t like Berry,_ Red! I’m not going to **_fuck_** myself!! And that _bastard_ he stripped me and-!!” Ketchup hissed a breath, one syllable short of choking on tears.  
   
In his chest, a barbed vine punctured through his soul again with the sharp words spoken, but Red hardly flinched, he was too busy staring at the strong monster on his right. Ketchup  was holding together. Holding himself back from crying. Quietly breathing. Seething as he regained composure. “... You weren’t drunk last night. Okay _?_ … that … wasn’t _your_ fault.  None of it's _your fault._ I’m sorry. I just-. “  
   
Red leaned in and leant his ear. Trying to hear Ketchup through to the end but it just stopped. It was hard to tell what exactly Ketchup was thinking. There were clearly words he was biting back and things that hadn’t been said. It killed Red a little inside to hear Sans so soft spoken and voice trembling.   
   
“...Let’s get you some clothes.” He temporarily let go of his hand and got up from the floor with a push off from the wall. His knees clicked as he stood, bending back down to offer Ketchup a hand up. Wordlessly, Ketchup lends out a hand and stands with him. Clothes sounded really good.  The snow that clung to him had already melted to make his clothes damp and his favorite sweater was beyond wrinkled and stretched to unidentifiable mounds of fabric.   
   
The two head upstairs and back up to Reds shared room with Boss. Under the bed there were little drawers where Red had his clothes tucked away. He grabbed a shirt and pants from the top and handed them over to Ketchup. The monster immediately slipped the pants on under his sweater skirt, glad for the comfort of Red’s shorts. Unexpected to both of them he unzipped his sweater on the spot and traded the damp cloth to don a new shirt.   
   
Red jumped, turning his neck so fast the whiplash made a small clack in his neck joints. He stammers unintelligible vowels at the brief glimpse of ribcage and stares at the far wall while Ketchup dresses behind him.   
   
It took only a few seconds to get back to safety of clothing, Ketchup finally felt like himself wearing something on his bones.  …. Even if he was going commando without underwear.   
   
Ketchup sighed with relief. He didn't care to change in front of Red so long as he finally got clothes on. It was probably cruel, but thinking of Red’s feelings came second to the need of sliding back into something warm.  
   
Staring at the back of Red’s skull he saw the cracked and healed scar there. He always noticed it  but never asked how it happened. There was also a trail of red from his cheekbones that glew with embarrassment…. Ketchup cleared his throat. “I’m done changing.” He announces. “.... Thanks Red.”  
   
“sure. SurE. no problem. _Umm_..”   Red turned around very slowly, still cautious of seeing hte other bare. He rubbed the back of his head, “Thanks for helping me out too..last night was-”  
   
“Berry drugged you. “  
“wha _?_ “  
“he drugged me too. “ Ketchup looks him straight in his eyes.   
   
“When you drank that coco…it was meant for me.”   
“O.. _okay_.” Red stammered.   
   
The strong look was dead serious, too serious for puns and too serious for Red to do anything but look into those cool white pupils. The vague memories of the sunlight, the warmth, the flame, the whips of fire that emanated from millions of miles away could never compare to the bright hot burning color of Sans’s eyes right now in _this_ moment.   
   
What else could he do but mutter _okay_?   
How could he reflect the same intensity and honesty being aimed at him?   
Was Ketchup waiting for him to say something more? Expectant of a empathetic ear to lean his worries onto? Red nodded, trying his best to show himself as open and receptive, but these types of showings were rare in Underfell and signs of a weak monster. He didn’t know how to simply _‘be there_ ’ for Sans… because the monster needed much more than a sympathetic nod. And a hug seemed too personal for the emotional journey the skeleton had just gone through.   
   
“...f.. _food_?” Red shrugged, pointing down through the floorboards as if that were the proper direction to the kitchen.   
   
He wanted to slap himself for being so silly, for speaking with such a caveman-like wit. But it didn’t matter to Ketchup. He nodded, with a tired heavy skull bobbing back and forth.   
   
Tired of mistrust and tired of running. His gut was turning for some food and for the semblance of society to embrace him with it's comforts of home. He wanted to go home and nap on his bed… but at the same time his bed wasn’t safe anymore. Napping didn’t feel safe. His guard was up and yet draining when every little sound set him on edge.   
   
Underfell, for all the shitty things he’d heard rumors and gossip about this place, was pretty okay. His expectations weren’t as bad as he expected and Red hadn’t made any move to hurt him.   
   
Not _yet_ at least.   
   
Turning his back on the other Sans to walk to the door left a biting nag at the back of his skull… but that paranoia died quick, when nothing happened. _Again_ and _again_ , since he woke he felt that constant _push_ and _pull_ of anxiety and now he was starting to feel the exhaustion of his heightened nerves.   
   
He and Red went back downstairs to the kitchen, where the food was finally less than lava hot and a moderate temperature perfect for consuming. Sans sat at his chair and Red sat across from him staring at nothing but the table until his friend had eaten. Not wanting to leave him alone but also feeling awkward from not eating at the table with the other.   
   
Not a single word carried between them as Ketchup picked up his fork and with a wonderful taste on his tongue began to eat.  At each biteful a paranoid buzz was sent down his spine, screaming danger. But part of _himself_ was coming back too. His rationalization, his stamina, his stomach sitting full with the nutrients to fuel his tired mind. Soon the buzz of paranoia was gone and he felt whole.   
   
He looked at the time on the wall. The big over hanging clock in the Fells kitchen stood as a decorative piece rather the a functional item. The hands of the clock had long stopped working and were frozen on whatever time it died on. Pointing at dog o'clock and frog o'clock. _Whatever_ mystic time that was supposed to be.   
   
“Boss, liked it.” Red says, following his line of sight. It's the first words that really break up the quiet in the kitchen. “We found it in the dump when we were kids and he was really excited to clean it up and repair it… but it's one puzzle he hasn’t been able to solve.  So many tiny intricate parts… he just didn’t know where to start. He took it apart completely one day and then lost the pieces. Heh.. So it's just there as his reminder to himself.”   
   
“Reminder of what?”   
   
“... ya know? Um… never leave projects unfinished or something? He had left it in pieces for so long… all the small important bits got lost.  There's some metaphor for it … but-.” He shrugged.   
   
“... so it's just a hollow shell of what it used to be?”   
   
“Yup.”   
   
“Heh… like us.”   
   
“...?”  
   
Red gave a quizzical look at his friend, about to ask what he meant, when the sudden and obvious realization of the broken clock dawned on him. He quickly lifted his wrist, checking the time to find out the one thing he’d feared. His two hours were up. 


End file.
